jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Koniu202/Odrodzenie
Hejka! Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, które zamieszczam na tej wiki, więc proszę was o wyrozumiałość. Jeśli będziecie mieć jakiekolwiek uwagi, piszcie w komentarzach. Jestem na nie bardzo otwarty ;) Dodam tylko jeden mały spojler: Opowiadanie może czasem odbiegać od realiów z jak wytresować smoka :) A no i początek będzie pisany w pierwszej osobie, ale tylko początek. POCZĄTEK: Kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu, po tym świecie chodził niepokonany smoczy jeździec, przez niektórych zwany był nawet pod innym imieniem - smoczym mścicielem. Nie był zwany tak bez powodu. Tropił on łowców smoków i uwalniał smoki. Swego czasu siał on postrach w ich szeregach. Każdy łowca słysząc "Smoczy jeździec" dostawał gęsiej skórki. Dodatkowym powodem strachu przed nim było to, że latał on na najgroźniejszym gadzie, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po tej ziemi. Był on jeźdzcem Nocnej Furii. Jednak nic co dobre nie trwa wiecznie. W końcu znalazł się łowca, który miał dość odwagi by stanąć z mścicielem i jego bestią oko w oko. Wykorzystał on wtedy fakt, iż jeździec był już zmęczony ciągłą walką i podstarzały, jednak mimo to walka z nim sprawiła mu problem. Po wielu wymianach ciosów, smoczy jeździec poległ, a łowca zrzucił jego ciało w przepaść. Po tej porażce żaden smok nie był już bezpieczny. Zwłaszcza jeden gatunek. Obawiając się powrotu mściciela, łowcy zapolowali na Nocne Furie, diametralnie zmniejszając liczebność tegoż gatunku. Po wybiciu ostatniej nocnej furii, łowcy zamierzali wymordować pozostałe smoki. Jednak dlaczego ja wam o tym opowiadam? Otóż historia lubi się powtarzać i w niedalekiej przyszłości na świat znów przyjdzie kolejny smoczy jeździec, który będzie siał postrach wśród łowców smoków, na swej Nocnej Furii. Rozdział 1: Wysoki brunet leżał na swoim niewygodnym łóżku. Miał on nieco zadziorne spojrzenie i szmaragdowe oczy. Miał on piętnaście lat i był synem wodza wyspy - Stoika. Brunet miał na imię Czkawka i daleko mu było do swego ojca. Chłopak miał charyzmę i nawet potrafił posługiwać się bronią, jednak było to za mało dla jego ojca, który chciał idealnego syna. Czkawce często to przeszkadzało i przez to często chodził krętymi ścieżkami, by zrobić ojcu na złość. Mieszkał on na wyspie Berk. Od ponad trzystu lat wyspę tą niemal co noc nawiedzają smoki, przez co wikingowie muszą je zabijać. Czkawka jednak był inny. Gdy wszyscy dostrzegali w gadach zagrożenie, on potrafił dostrzec w nic coś innego...piękno. Wiedział, że smoki to niezwykle majestatyczne stworzenia. Na codzień brunet pomagał w kuźni przyjaciela jego ojca - Pyskacza. Pyskacz jako jeden z niewielu dogadywał się z Czkawką. Chłopak w końcu wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z domu. Był już wieczór, a on szedł w stronę polany, na której miało się odbyć ognisko, które organizował właśnie Pyskacz. Mieli się na nim zjawić także Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik i Mieczyk oraz Szpadka, którzy byli bliźniakami. Wszyscy nie przepadali za Czkawką, natomiast on się tym nie przejmował. Gdy ognisko już przygasało, Pyskacz zaczął opowiadać hisotrię. -A opowiadałem wam hisotrię o smoczym jeźdzcu?- zapytał mężczyzna. -Nie.-odpowiedział Śledzik, który był chyba zaciekawiony. -No to posłuchajcie.-zaczął przyjaciel Stoika.- Dawno temu żył pewien człowiek, zwany smoczym jeźdzcem. Był on niezwykle potężny, a latał na nocnej furii. Nikt nie wie jakim cudem udało mu się opanować takie bydle, jednak to pokazywało, jakim niebezpiecznym człowiekiem był. Siał on postrach wśród łowców smoków, których tropił i mordował bez żadnej litości. Nikt nie śmiał wyzwać go na pojedynek, aż do pewnego czasu. Pewnego dnia dorwał go jeden z łowców i zaatakował. Po wyczerpującej walce, smoczy jeździec został pokonany i zabity, a jego ciało zrzucone w przepaść. Wszystkie nocne furie wytępiono w nadzieji, że żaden smoczy jeździec już nie powróci. Od tamtej pory minęło z sto lat, więc chyba zadziałało.-powiedział Pyskacz. ... Około północy ognisko zupełnie już wygasło i wszyscy ruszyli w swoją stronę. Czkawka przez całą drogę do domu rozmyślał nad opowieścią Pyskacza. Chłopaka zastanawiało to, że ktoś zdołał oswoić smoka i to takiego, jak Nocna Furia. Najgroźniejszy smok znany wikingom. Mimo że uważany był za wymarły gatunek, wciąż potrafił siać postrach. Nagle Czkawka zauważył latające kształty na niebie, które przysłaniały gwiazdy. Był to atak smoków. Po wiosce krzątali się już wikingowie, którzy biegli co sił do zbrojowni, by wziąć z tamtąd broń. Czkawka pobiegł jak najszybciej do kuźni Pyskacza. Gdy tylko dobiegł do celu, zobaczył mężczyznę naprawiającego miecze dla wikingów. -Myślałem, że cię dopadły!-zawołał Pyskacz. -Mnie? No coś ty, nie dałyby rady przecież.- odparł Czkawka. -Śmiem wątpić. Dobra bierz się do roboty, młody.- rzekł Pyskacz, po czym dał brunetowi kilka mieczy i toporów do naprawienia. Czkawka był bardzo dobry, jeśli chodzi o kowalstwo. Czasem przyjaciel jego ojca myślał, by dać swoją kuźnię właśnie Czkawce, gdy Pyskacz przejdzie na emeryturę. Nagle na niebie rozległ się charakterystyczny świst i niebo przecięła kula plazmy, lecąca w stronę jednej z wież ostrzegawczych. -NOCNA FURIA!- krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. W Czkawce coś się odezwało. Postanowił zapolować na tego smoka. Oczywiście Pyskacz nigdy by go nie puścił na pewną śmierć, dlatego też chłopak musiał się wykazać niezłą pomysłowością. -Pyskacz, muszę zabić tego smoka.- powiedział beztrosko Czkawka. -Czy ci Thor rozum odebrał?!- krzyknął kowal. -To moja jedyna szansa na zdobycie szacunku. Zrozum. -Rozumiem aż za dobrze, Czkawka. Nie pójdziesz na pewną śmierć. Zostaniesz tutaj i naostrzysz bronie. Ja idę pomóc w wiosce.- oznajmił Pyskacz po czym wybiegł z okrzykiem bojowym, by pomóc walczącym wikingom. Tymczasem brunet spojrzał w stronę swojej wyrzutni sieci. To moja jedyna okazja, pomyślał. Gdy nikt go nie widział, wybiegł z wyrzutnią, na najbliższe wzgórze, wycelował i...czekał. Czekał, aż nadarzy się okazja, by się wreszcie wykazać. Nagle chłopak znów usłyszał świst Nocnej Furii, a gdy tylko zobaczył jej zarys na niebie, strzelił. Gad wydał okrzyk bólu, po czy spadł bezwładnie do lasu. Czkawka był przepełniony radością. Nawet nie brał ze sobą swojej wyrzutni sieci. Poprostu pobiegł jak najszybciej do wioski, by podzielić się nowinami z swoim ojcem. Gdy dobiegł do twierdzy, wszystkie nie schwytanie smoki odleciały pozostawiając swoich braci w sieciach. Wiele z tych smoków nie przeżyje, a te które przetrwają...skończą na arenie. Czkawka czym prędzej podbiegł do Stoika, który sprawdzał stan wioski. -Tato! Musimy pogadać!- wołał chłopak. -Nie teraz, Czkawka. Jestem zajęty.- odpowiedział oschle wódz wioski. -To ważne! -No to proszę bardzo, mów. -Zestrzeliłem Nocną Furię!- zawołał Czkawka, po czym wszyscy wikingowie, którzy go słyszeli, parsknęli śmiechem. Nikt nie wierzył, że takiej fajtłapie udało się zestrzelić tak groźnego smoka. -Zjeżdżaj młody i nie marnuj mojego czasu!- warknął Stoik. -Jak sobie chcesz...- odpowiedział smutno Czkawka, po czym powlekł się do domu. Gdy przechodził obok bandy Sączysmarka wszyscy się z niego śmiali, oprócz jednej osoby. Astrid stała w milczeniu i przyglądała się całej tej sytuacji. Było jej szkoda Czkawki. Sama nie chciałaby znaleźć się w jego skórze. Tymczasem Czkawka leżał w swoim łóżku i myślał. Bolało go to, że nikt nie chciał mu uwierzyć. Zamierzał on jutro z samego rana odnaleźć zestrzelonego smoka i własnoręcznie zabić, by wikingowie uwierzyli w jego słowa. Nagle do pokoju bruneta wszedł Stoik. -Czkawka, musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić, chłopcze.- zaczął wódz. -O co chodzi?- zapytał Czkawka. -Postanowiłem, że od jutra pójdziesz na smocze szkolenie. Dziękuj za to Pyskaczowi, który mnie do tego namawiał od dłuższego czasu. -Jasne. Czkawka nie zamierzał chodzić na smocze szkolenie. Nie chciał on robić tego, co chce jego ojciec. Chciał mu się w końcu postawić. No i chodzi tam też Sączysmark. Jednak wiedział on, że nie ma wyboru. Jutro z samego rana musiał pójść na to szkolenie, cokolwiek by go tam nie czekało. Długo nad tym rozważał i w końcu poszedł spać z tą myślą. Następnego dnia, Czkawka zamierzał najpierw odszukać Nocną Furię. Wziął tylko swój notes, gdzie wyrysował mapę prawdopodobnego miejsca upadku smoka i swój podręczny nóż. Błądził po lesie już od godziny i nie mógł znaleźć Nocnej Furii, aż nagle zobaczył połamane drzewo. To było dla niego wskazówką. Na ziemi odnalazł ślady, prowadzące w dół, gdzie leżała Nocna Furia. Czkawka był zdeterminowany. Podbiegł do smoka i wyciągnął swój nóż. Zamierzał go zabić. Jednak gdy tylko podszedł bliżej, zobaczył, że smok jest przytomny. Wpatrywal się w niego swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami, oczekując na śmierć. Czkawka widząc w oczach smoka strach, miał wątpliwości. Próbował się przełamać, jednak nie mógł. -Co ja zrobiłem?- zapytał sam siebie.Postanowił wykonać odważny krok. Rozciął liny, wiążące Nocną Furię, by ta mogła w spokoju odlecieć. Gdy tylko smok poczuł, że jest wolny, stanął na swoje łapy i powalił Czkawkę. Swoimi wąskimi szparkami w oczach wpatrywał się w bezbronnego bruneta. Chłopak mógł już tylko liczyć na łaskę smoka. Ten wysilił się na taki sam gest, jak Czkawka i tylko wydał ostrzegawczy ryk, po czym odszedł. Tymczasem na arenie trening trwał w najlepsze. Pyskacz instruował swoich podopiecznych o róznych klasach smoków i o tym jakie to niebezpieczne bestie. Gdy tylko zjawił się Czkawka, przeszedł do niebezpieczniejszych prób. Z jednej z klatek uwolnił Gronkla. Ten był niezwykle rozjuszony i rzucił się od razu na Czkawkę. Ten nawet nie unikał smoka. Przygwożdżony do ściany ciężarem gada, znów czekał na łaskę smoka. Na szczęście w porę interweniował Pyskacz, który zaciągnął smoka z powrotem do swojej klatki. -Coś ty sobie myślał, Czkawka?!- zawołał kowal, gdy tylko zamknął smoka. Chłopak jednak nic nie odpowiedział tylko wyszedł bez słowa, po czym udał się do domu. Tam rozważał, czy wrócić do Nocnej Furii w lesie, czy nie. W końcu nie wiedział on nawet o tym czy smok tam jeszcze będzie, czy może już odleci. Zamierzał on jednak zaryzykować. Wieczorem wziął swój notes i rysik, po czym udał się na poszukiwania smoka. Następnie wyszedł z domu, uprzednio sprawdzając, czy nikt za nim nie idzie. Gdy był pewny, że nikt go nie śledzi, udał się do lasu na poszukiwania. Krążył po nim długie godziny i gdy już myślał, że smok odleciał, od strony Kruczego urwiska rozległ się ryk Nocnej Furii. ... Jak najszybciej zbiegł do kotliny, gdzie znajdował się smok. Chłopak ukrył się za wysokim kamieniem, skąd obserwował Nocną Furią oraz dokładnie ją narysował w swoim notesie. Zauważył wtedy, że smok nie mógł latać, co spowodowane było brakiem jednej lotki w jego ogonie. Nagle Czkawkę dopadły wyrzuty sumienia, bo to w końcu przez niego Nocna Furia nie mogła odlecieć. Chłopak postanowił zaryzykować i zejść do smoka. Na jego nieszczęście, gad zdołał go zobaczyć. -Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię.- Czkawka uspokajał smoka, gdy tylko ten szykował się do strzału. Nocna Furia nieco złagodniała, ale ciągle zachowywała ostrożność. Gad podszedł do pobliskiego jeziorka, by z tamtąd złowić rybę, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło. Czkawka postanowił pomóc i złowił dla smoka rybę rękoma. Gdy chciał ją podać smokowi, zauważył, że nie ma on zębów. Jak wielkie było jego zdziwienie gdy okazało się, że gad miał wysuwane zęby. Po godzinie siedzenia w kotlinie, Czkawka musiał już wracać do wioski, by żaden wiking nie nabrał podejrzeń. Choć brunet załorzyłby się, że nikt oprócz Pyskacza nie zauważyłby jego zniknięcia. Wróciwszy do wioski od razu poszedł do swojego domu, gdzie jak zwykle nie było Stoika, który zajmował się wioską. Tam Czkawka do późna sporządzał plany nowego ogona dla Nocnej Furii. Skończył późną nocą i od razu skierował się do kuźni by zacząć. Kiedyś często przychodził nocą do kuźni. W końcu to wtedy zrobił swoją wyrzutnię sieci. Szybko napalił w piecu i wziął się do pracy. Na początku zamierzał zrobić stalowy szkielet, na którym zamierzał rozwinąć wytrzymały materiał. Ogon został przez niego skończony dopiero wczesnym rankiem. Musiał szybko posprzątać kuźnię i zabrać protezę ogona, by żaden wiking nie zauważył go niosącego stalowy smoczy ogon. Późnym rankiem zaczęło się smocze szkolenie. Jak zwykle, Czkawce poszło najgorzej z całej grupy. W końcu kto nie mógłby się tego nie spodziewać? Byłoby zaskoczeniem gdyby ten chłopak był najlepszy. Po zakończonym treningu, Czkawka poszedł do smoka, by zanieść mu coś do jedzenia. W tym celu wziął z sobą kosz pełen ryb. ... Całą drogę przeszedł dość szybko, gdyż na miejscu był w mgnieniu oka. Gdy doszedł do Kruczego urwiska, zobaczył Nocną Furię zwisającą na gałęzi drzewa niczym nietoperz. Czkawka niepewnie podszedł do smoka, gdyż wciąż bał się, że ten go zaatakuje. Gad był wyraźnie zaciekawiony zawartością kosza, który przyniósł ze sobą brunet i gdy tylko młody wiking kopnął kosz, by wyleciały z niego ryby, Nocna Furia zeszła z drzewa i zaczęła jeść. Nagle smok zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Brunet nie wiedział czym było to spowodowane, aż nagle zobaczył węgorza, który widocznie przestraszył Nocną Furię. Po skończonym posiłku, Czkawka zdecydował się na odwarzny krok. Zamierzał on dotknąć smoka. Powili zbliżał się on do niego z wyciągniętą ręką, jednak gad wyczuł jego intencje, warcząc złowrogo. -To nie mogło być takie proste...- powiedział Czkawka. Wieczorem brunet musiał wrócić do wioski. W domu już czekał na niego Stoik, który miał mu coś do przekazania. Gdy tylko zobaczył swojego syna, który próbował przekraść się do swojego pokoju, wódz zawołał go. -Czkawka!- zawołał. -Tak, tato?- zapytał Czkawka. -Ostatnio zachowujesz się podejrzanie. Na całe dnie znikasz w lesie, nie pokazujesz się w kuźni. Czy ty masz coś do ukrycia? -Ja? Czemu miałbym mieć coś do ukrycia? Przecież zachowuję się tak jak zwykle.- plątał się brunet. -Jutro z samego rana wypływam z wikingami na poszukiwania smoczego gniazda. Postaraj się nie puścić wioski z dymem, chłopcze!- zagroził Stoik. -Oczywiście.- Odparł Czkawka, po czym udał się do swojego pokoju. Tam wziął się za plany siodła i linki, którą mógłby sterować ogonem Nocnej Furii. W końcu smok sam nie mógł latać. Następnego dnia, Czkawka jak zwykle udał się najpierw na smocze szkolenie. Tam byli już wszyscy i gdy tylko zjawił się brunet, Pyskacz rozpoczął szkolenie. Dzisiaj ćwiczyli w parach walkę z Zębirogiem. Niestety Czkawce do pary przypadł...Sączysmark, który cały czas się z niego nabijał. -Lepiej wracaj do domu, Czkawuś. To miejsce dla prawdziwych wikingów!- prowokował go Sączysmark. Czkawka jednak nie odpowiadał, tylko skupiał się na przeżyciu. Tak naprawdę miał w głębokim poważaniu to, co sądził o nim Sączysmark. Brunet ciągle miał jednak asa w rękawie, a był to...węgorz. Chłopak postanowił zaryzykować, bo w końcu wczoraj Nocna Furia przed nim uciekała, to i dlaczego Zębiróg miał się go nie bać? Gdy tylko gaz wydzielany przez jedną z głów smoka opadł, do akcji wkroczył Czkawka zaganiając gada do klatki. Nikt nie mógł się nadziwić, że to Czkawce udało się poskromić smoka. Jakże wielkie było zdziwienie zebranych, gdy chłopak tak poprostu wyszedł z areny. Pyskacz i reszta próbowali za nim pobiec, lecz gdy tylko wyszli z areny, bruneta już nie było. Późnym wieczorem Czkawka zawitał w kuźni, by tam stworzyć siodło i linkę do ogona. Jednak postanowił zrobić to z czarnego materiału, który zlewałby się z łuskami smoka, dzięki czemu trudnieł byłoby to zauważyć. Pracę udało mu się dość szybko skończyć, dzięki czemu na spokojnie posprzątał kuźnię i ruszył do domu. Zdołał jeszcze nawet pójść spać na dwie godziny. Z samego rana zebrał ogon, siodło oraz kosz pełen ryb na plecy i szybkim krokiem poszedł w stronę Kruczego urwiska. Tam zobaczył smoka. -Smoku!- zawołał. Nocna Furia skierowała na niego swoje podejżliwe spojrzenie. Czkawka postawił przed nim kosz ryb, który zajął jego uwagę i wziął się za zamocowywanie ogona. Było to nie lada wysiłkiem, by smok nie poczuł na swojej kończynie człowieka, jednak brunetowi się udało. Jednak żeby zamocować siodło, Czkawka musiał oswoić gada. To było dla niego prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Gdy tylko Nocna Furia skończyła swoje śniadanie, chłopak po raz kolejny postanowił zbliżyć się do smoka z wyciągniętą ręką. Smok się trochę wachał, czy zaufać człowiekowi, jednak po dłuższej chwili dał się dotknąć, a co za tym idzie- także oswoić. -Jakby cię tu nazwać? Może Szczerbatek?- zaproponował Czkawka, na co smok z radością kiwnął głową.- Chcesz znów latać?- brunet znów zapytał, na co Nocna Furia kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Czkawka pokazał siodło smokowi,który je obwąchał. Nie widząc sprzeciwu, Czkawka przystąpił do łączenia siodła z ogonem. Po skończonej pracy, dosiadł smoka. Ten czując ciężar na swoich plecach, wzniósł się w powietrze. Jednak przez brak zrozumienia i doświadczenia Czkawki, wraz z smokiem szybko runęli na ziemię. Rozdział 2: Najbliższe dni, Czkawka spędzał w kuźni, na smoczym szkoleniu i trenując latanie wraz z Szczerbatkiem. Dzięki czasie spędzonym z smokiem, na smoczym szkoleniu brunet był najlepszy, co zdziwiło chyba każdego. Nikt nie wiedział, co było przyczyną tak nagłego postępu tego chłopaka, jednak przez to zyskał wiele w oczach wikingów. Jednak zbliżał się koniec szkolenia i najlepszy miał okazję zabicia pierwszego smoka. Kandydatów było dwóch. Astrid i Czkawka. Mimo to to nie najlepsza wojowniczka była faworytem, tylko Czkawka. Brunet właśnie kierował się do Szczerbatka, by z nim trochę potrenować, ale nie wiedział, że po drodze śledziła go Astrid. Na miejscu wojowniczka zobaczyła widok, który zmroził krew w jej żyłach. Zobaczyła bowiem jak Czkawka rozmawia z smokiem! I to Nocną Furią! Był to dla niej szok. Jak najszybciej pobiegła do wioski, by o wszystkim poinformować wodza, któy niedawno wrócił z wyprawy. Nie wspomniała jednak, że widziała Czkawkę. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale było w nim coś, co ją przyciągało do niego niczym magnes. W Kruczym urwisku smok został uwięziony przez kilkunastu wikingów. Miał być atrakcją na jutrzejszym ostatnim dniu smoczego szkolenia. Wieczorem miał zostać wyłoniony kandydat do zamordowania Nocnej Furii. Dwójka kandydatów stała na przeciw siebie. Jedno z nich miało zostać wybrane do zamordowania smoka. Miejscowa szamanka Gothi miała wybrać osobę, która dostąpi tego zaszczytu. Na arenie zapadła cisza. Szamanka długo nie wybierała kandydata, aż w końcu zdecydowała...wybrała Czkawkę. Chłopak starał się udawać radość. Nie cieszył się ze względu na czas spędzony wraz z Szczerbatkiem. Dzięki niemu dostrzegł, że smoki nie są groźne. Niestety nie mógł nic zrobić. Następnego dnia, Czkawka poszedł na arenę. Na trybunach już siedzieli prawie wszyscy wikingowie z wioski. Brunet stał przed wrotami do areny. Nie wiedział jeszcze, że będzie walczył przeciwko Szczerbatkowi. Przed walką, podszedł do niego Stoik. -Synu, jestem z ciebie dumny.-rzekł wódz. -Dzięki...tato.- odpowiedział Czkawka, po czym wybrał sobie broń, był to nóż, a następnie wszedł na arenę. Tam Stoik wygłosił przemowę, której Czkawka w ogóle nie słuchał. Skupiał się na swoim zadaniu. Nagle klatka się otworzyła, a z niej wyszedł Szczerbatek. W brunecie się zagotowało, widząc spętanego przyjaciela. Ruszył do niego, biegnąc i rozciął krępujące go liny. Na szczęście wikingowie nie zauważyli siodła, co znaczy, że zadziałało. Widzowie byli zdziwieni poczynaniami Czkawki, który nie zamierzał zabić smoka. -DOŚĆ TEGO!- krzyknął Czkawka. -Zabij go!- krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. -Dzisiaj nie zginie żaden smok.- mówiąc to, zasłonił smoka swoim ciałem. -Co ty wyprawiasz, Czkawka?!- krzyknął Stoik. -To, co widzisz! -Złapać go! Natychmiast!- rozkazał wódz. Czkawka wskoczył na siodło Szczerbatka, zaś smok od razu zerwał się w powietrze, zataczając koło w powietrzu. Wszystkiemu wpatrywała się zdezorientowana Astrid, która szybko pobiegła za Czkawką, który nie odleciał jeszcze z wyspy. Domyślała się, dokąd może się kierować, więc pobiegła do kruczego urwiska. Intuicja jej nie okłamała, gdyż Czkawka rzeczywiście tam był. -Czego chcesz?- zapytał brunet nie odwracając się. -Co ty robisz?- zapytała Astrid. -Ratuję przyjaciela. -Nie musisz uciekać. -Nie znasz mojego ojca. On zaraz tu przybiegnie i zabije go.- wskazał na smoka.- A mnie wyrzuci z wyspy. Lepiej żebym uciekł. -Odwrócę ich uwagę.- zaproponowała Astrid. -Nie ma sensu. Za dużo ryzykujesz. Powiedz, że próbowałaś mnie powstrzymać, ale nie dałaś rady Nocnej Furii. Być może kiedyś wrócę.- powiedział Czkawka, po czym wzbił się na Szczerbatku w powietrze. ... Chwilę po tym, jak Czkawka odleciał, w Kruczym urwisku zjawił się Stoik, a z nim dwunastu wikingów z Sączyśłinem na czele. Wódz od razu zauważył Astrid, która wpatrywała się w niebo. Pełen złości, Stoik cisnął swoim toporem o ziemię. -Próbowałam go powstrzymać, wodzu, ale jego Nocna Furia mnie zaatakowała i ledwo zdołałam uniknąć śmierci.- powiedziała Astrid, jak kazał jej Czkawka. -Zebrać wszystkich w twierdzy!- rozkazał wódz. Godzinę później wszyscy wikingowie zebrani w twierdzy czekali na przemowę wodza, który bacznie obserwował wszystkich zebranych. W końcu wstąpił na podest i zaczął przemowę. -Z pewnością wiecie, że Czkawka uciekł z wyspy na Nocnej Furii.- zaczął Stoik. -Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?!- krzyknął któryś z wikingów. -Jutro wyruszymy z wyprawą i odnajdziemy Czkawkę. Następnie zabijemy jego smoka, zaś jego samego...oskarżymy o zdradę i skażemy na...śmierć.- powiedział Stoik. Na te słowa Astrid zamarła. Pyskacz również się tym bardzo przejął. Gdy tylko Stoik wyszedł z twierdzy, kowal pobiegł za nim. -Czy tobie rozum odjęło?! Chcesz skazać na śmierć swojego jedynego syna?!- Pyskacz próbował przemówić do rozsądku swojemu przyjacielowi. -On nigdy nie był moim synem, Pyskacz. Ja go nigdy nie chciałem. Słaby, wątły...to miał być przyszły wódz Berk?- zapytał Stoik. -Opanuj się! Valka nigdy by ci tego nie wybaczyła!- krzyknął rozwścieczony Pyskacz. -Jej tu nie ma! Smoki ją zabiły!- wódz wioski odpowiedział krzykiem. Kowal wiedział, że teraz nie zdoła przemówić do rozsądku Stoikowi, więc poszedł do kuźni. Tam zajął się swoją pracą. Tymczasem Astrid trenowała w lesie. Cały czas myślała nad słowami wodza. Czkawka nie mógł wrócić, a ona nie wiedziała jak go ostrzec. Przecież musiał być jakiś sposób by się z nim skontaktować. W tym samym czasie Czkawka leciał na Szczerbatku przed siebie. Obaj szukali jakiejś wyspy, niedaleko domu, by się na niej ukryć. Czemu niedaleko Berk? Chłopak sam nie mógł sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Poprostu czuł, że musi być w miarę blisko domu, ale nie za blisko, by w razie potrzeby wrócić. Brunet domyślał się, co go będzie czekało po jego powrocie. Wiedział, że Stoik był wybuchowy pod wpływem chwili. Lecieli tak przez dłuższy czas, aż nagle znaleźli wyspę idealną. Była ona dość mała, jednak z powietrza udało się dostrzec pozostałości po jakiejść zrujnowanej osadzie. Właśnie tam Czkawka kazał wylądować Szczerbatkowi. Po wylądowaniu zszedł z siodła i rozejrzał się po ruinach wioski. Na jego szczeście, znalazł kuźnię zdatną do pracy i nie uszkodzoną chatę. W środku przeważał zapach stęchlizny. Chłopak zachowując ostrożność, wszedł w głąb chaty, w celu jej przeszukania. Znalazł tam miecz z dziwnie lekkiej stali. Był on niezwykle wytrzymały, bardziej niż miecz z normalnej stali. Oprócz tego, znalazł też sporo skór zwierząt domowych, a także czarny materiał. Postanowił to wszystko wziąć i zrobić z tego strój do latania, bo w normalnych ubraniach szybko marzł na tak dużych wysokościach. Rozdział 3: Od ucieczki Czkawki z Berk minęły trzy miesiące. Dotychczasowe próby odnalezienia bruneta kończyły się niepowodzeniem. Mimo to Stoik się nie poddawał. Zamierzał znaleźć i ukarać swojego syna. Oprócz tego, rózni kupcy dostarczali na Berk niepokojące informacje. Ponoć na południowych wodach, łowcy smoków zostali zaatakowani przez zamaskowanego jeźdzca Nocnej Furii. Wiadomość ta mocno zaniepokoiła wikingów, a najbardziej Stoika, któy domyślała się kto jest nowym smoczym jeźdzcem. Tymczasem Czkawka siedział w kuźni na swojej wyspie. Planował on atak na konwój łowców smoków. Jednak to musiało na niego poczekać. Jego priorytetem było odzyskanie swoich notatek z Berk. W tym celu musiał on wrócić tam w przebraniu i skontaktować się z zaufaną osobą. Brunet liczył, że będzie to Astrid, która chciała mu pomóc przy ucieczce. Szybko założył strój wikinga, zamiast swojego stroju do latania i wskoczył na siodło Szczerbatka, który od razu poleciał na Berk. -Jak myśłisz mordko, zgodzi się nam pomóc, czy nas wwyda?- zapytał Czkawka. Smok spojrzał się na niego, jakby chciał go podnieść na duchu.-Nie chcę by stała ci się krzywda.- dodał Czkawka. Po trzech godzinach lotu, wylądowali w Kruczym urwisku. Tam brunet zostawił smoka, a sam poszedł do wioski. Zatrzymał się dopiero pod domem Astrid, na którą czekał. Nagle Czkawce stanęło serce, gdy przeszedł koło niego jego ojciec, który na szczęście go nie poznał. W końcu było o to trudno. Przez te trzy miesiące chłopak dorobił się paru blizn i ściął włosy na krótsze, dzięki czemu zmienił się nie do poznania. W końcu zobaczył Astrid, która wracała z areny. Ona również nie poznała Czkawki. -Astrid, poczekaj chwilę.- rzekł brunet. Dziewczyna się zatrzymała i zamarła, słysząc głos Czkawki. -Co ty tu robisz?!- zapytała prawie krzycząc. -Lepiej nie tutaj. Chcę ci przekazać, byś się ze mną spotkała tego wieczoru w Kruczym urwisku. Pilnie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.- powiedział Czkawka, po czym odszedł. Właśnie nastał wieczór. Czkawka czekał na Astrid w nadzieji, że ta go nie wyda wodzowi. Nie chciał ryzykować śmierci Szczerbatka. Nagle zobaczył Astrid. Była sama i nie miała przy sobie nawet broni. Ucieszyło to Czkawkę, któremu kamień spadł z serca. -Nikt cię nie śledził?- zapytał Czkawka. Zza jego plecy wyszedł Szczerbatek, który do tej pory spał. Chciał on bronić swojego przyjaciela, w razie jakby Astrid go zaatakowała. -Nikt mnie nie śledził.- odparła blondynka, kierując wzrok na smoka. Patrzyła na niego z strachem oraz podziwem. W końcu była to Nocna Furia. -To dobrze. Chcę cię prosić o przysługę. Wkradnij się do mojego pokoju i zabierz moje notatki oraz notes. Ja w tym czasie polecę po swój strój i uwolnię smoki. Ale masz czekać na mój sygnał. Gdy usłyszysz świst smoka, wtedy wikingowie będą zajęci walką ze mną, a ty wkradniesz się. -Za dużo ryzykujesz, Czkawka. -Dam sobie radę. -Nic nie rozumiesz. Twój ojciec chce zabić twojego smoka, a ciebie skazać na śmierć.- powiedziała przejęta Astrid. -Domyślam się. Dam sobie radę, nie takie rzeczy już robiłem.- Czkawka uspokajał Astrid. Czym prędzej wskoczył na siodło smoka i odleciał na swoją wyspę, aby się przebrać. Tam wziął jeszcze swój miecz, który znalazł w chacie i przypiął Szczerbatkowi do siodła. -No mordko, gotów znów zaryzykować?- smok odpowieciał wesołym ryknięciem, co oznaczało tak. Razem wzbili się w powietrze i ruszyli na Berk. Tam niedaleko domu wodza czekała Astrid na sygnał Czkawki. Była już dość późna noc, co dodatkowo sprzyjało Czkawce, który był prawie niewidoczny. Nad centrum wioski, Szczerbatek wydał charakterystyczny dźwięk Nocnej Furii, co postawiło na nogi wszystkich wikingów. Przy arenie, Czkawka zeskoczył z siodła Szczerbatka, a następnie wbiegł do areny. Smok pobiegł za nim. Jeszcze przed uwolnieniem smoków, brunet przełączył tryb ogonu smoka na automatyczny, by w razie niebezpieczeństwa Szczerbatek odleciał bez jeźdzca. Smokowi to się nie spodobało, ale dobrze znał Czkawkę i wiedział, że ma plan. -Strzel w kraty i uwolnij smoki.- rozkazał Czkawka. Nocna Furia wykonała polecenie i uwolniła wszystkie gady. Dzięki temu, udało się zrobic zamieszanie w wiosce. Jeździec czym prędzej wybiegł z areny, a tam czekało na niego dwudziestu wikingów, z Stoikiem na Czele. Reszta wioski zajmowała się pokonaniem smoków z areny. -Leć Szczerbatku!- krzyknął Czkawka, wyciągając swój miecz. Smok bardzo niechętnie, ale wykonał polecenie swojego przyjaciela, tym samym zostawiając go samego. -A więc jednak wróciłeś.- powiedział powoli Stoik. -Zostawiłem tutaj parę rzeczy, które są mi niezbędne.- powiedział spokojnie Czkawka. -Poddaj się, synu. -Nigdy!- krzyknął brunet po czym rzucił się z krzykiem na wikingów. Wiedział, że nie ma szans. Mimo to walczył do samego końca, aż jakiś wiking nie uderzył go w potylicę. Tymczasem Astrid wybiegła z domu wodza i zobaczyła smoka Czawki, który na nią czekał. Ten wskazał na siodło, dając do zrozumienia, żeby wojowniczka na nim poleciała. Ta pomimo lęku zaryzykowała i razem polecieli po wsparcie innych smoków. Astrid wiedziała, że smok Czkawki nie zrobi jej krzywdy. Czkawka obudził się następnego dnia w lochu. Trafiła mu się najgorsza cela. Było w niej zimno, ciemno i mokro. Pilnowało go dwóch strażników. Brunet liczył, że Szczerbatek przyleci jak najszybciej. Nagle do jego celi wszedł Stoik, który bez słowa postawił go na nogi siłą i związał mu ręce liną. -Czkawko Haddocku, za swą zdradę zostajesz skazany na karę śmierci. Wyrok zostanie wykonany poprzez zepchnięcie cię z klifu na skały.- oznajmił Stoik, ciągnąc go za sobą na klif, z którego miał skoczyć. Czas dłużył mu się niemiłosiernie. Zaczynał tracić nadzieję, gdy już dochodził do klifu. Mimo wszystko, chłopak nie żałował niczego. Przez ostatnie tzry miesiące żył pełnią życia. W końcu doszli do celu. Przy klifie stał Sączyślin, Pyskacz oraz Gothi. Kowal nawet nie chciał aptrzeć na to co się zaraz stanie. Miał za złe przyjacielowi, że skazał na śmierć swojego syna. -Czy przyznajesz się do zdrady?- zapytał Sączyślin. Nagle w oddali Czkawka zobaczył wiele dziwnych kształtów. Szybko się zorientował, że leci odsiecz. -Czy przyznaję się, że zdradziłem? Robiłem to co musiałem, by chronić przyjaciela. Chcecie wiedzieć kto zdradził? Mój ojciec. Skazał na śmierć syna. Za to spotka cię zemsta Odyna, tato.- powiedział Czkawka, po czym sam skoczył z klifu. Pyskacz szybko spojżał w dół i...nie wierzył. Czkawka leciał na Nocnej Furii wraz z Astrid. To jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Stoika. -Dzięki mordko.- powiedział Czkawka do Szczerbatka. -Jesteś szalony.- powiedziała Astrid. -Być może, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Szczerbatku zabierz Astrid na naszą wyspę. Tu chyba nie będzie już mile widziana.- rozkazał Czkawka, po czym przeskoczył na jakiegoś Śmiertnika Zębacza. -No dobrze smoki!- zaczął Czkawka.- Spalić!- wydał rozkaz, po czym wszystkie smoki zabrały się do palenia budynków na Berk. Czkawka sam spalił zbrojownię oraz dom swojego ojca. Nalot smoków nie trwał jednak długo, gdyż Czkawka rozkazał szybko się wycofać, a sam poleciał na Śmierniku do domu, na swojej wyspie. Tam już czekał Szczerbatek, a z nim Astrid. ... Czkawka spokojnie rozkazał Śmiertnikowi wylądować obok Szczerbatka. Następnie zszedł z niego i skierował się do Astrid. -Mogę zadać ci pytanie?- zapytał. -Jasne.- odpowiedziała dziweczyna. -Czemu mi pomogłaś? Przeze mnie nie możesz nawet wrócić do wioski, bo spotka cię ten sam los, co mnie. Warto było ryzykować?- Czkawka tym pytaniem wprawił Astrid w osłupienie. W końcu jak miała mu powiedzieć, że na parę tygodni pzred jego ucieczką zaczęła coś do niego czuć. -Ja...nie wiem...poprostu czułam, że musiałam.- odpowiedziała po chwili. -Dziękuję.- powiedział po chwili milczenia brunet.- Za to, że mnie nie wydałaś.- dodał. -Nie ma sprawy. -Skoro już tu jesteś, to chyba będziesz potrzebowała smoka, a tak się składa, że ten Śmiertnik Zębacz chyba cię polubił.- rzekł Czkawka, wskazując na smoka, który łasił się do Astrid. -No nie wiem... -Dosiadłaś Nocną Furię. Dasz sobie radę. -No dobrze.- powiedziała Astrid. Czkawka instruował Astrid, jak oswoić smoka. Mimo uczuciu strachu, udało jej się oswoić Śmiertnika, którą nazwała Wichura. Wieczorem, gdy Czkawka siedział przy swoich notatkach, w kuźni, przyszła do niego Astrid, któa trzymała w ręku jego notes i różne notatki, które miała wykraść z jego pokoju. -Dlaczego tak dużo siedziałeś nad tą legendą o smoczym jeźdzcu?- zapytała blondynka. -Bo widzisz...Odkąd poznałem Szczerbatka zastanawiam się nad tym, czy będę kolejnym smoczym jeźdzcem. W końcu każdy latał na Nocnej Furii. A Szczerbek jest prawdopodobnie ostatnim przedstawicielem tej rasy. -Życia nie oszukasz, Czkawka. Na Berk słyszałam od kupców, że ciebie już nazywają smoczym jeźdzcem. Na południowych wodach jesteś utrapieniem łowców. -Zaatakowałem ich jeden konwój smoków. To były te smoki, z którymi po mnie przyleciał Szczerbatek. -Czy chcesz, czy nie...ty już jesteś smoczym jeźdzcem.- powiedziała Astrid, na co Czkawka się uśmiechnął pod nosem. Następnego dnia, z samego rana, brunet wyleciał wraz z Szczerbatkiem, by zaatakować konwój, który miał za niedługo przepływać tymi wodami. Jak na zawołanie, Czkawka w oddali zobaczył łódź łowców. Jak najszybciej do niej podleciał. W locie założył swoją maskę z kilkoma kolcami po środku, by łowcy nie zobaczyli jego twarzy. Jeszcze zanim wróg zauważył jeźdzca, ten zdołał zniszczyć maszt, przez co statek stanął na wodzie. Łowcy zaczęłi do niego strzelać z kusz, jednak ten ominął wszystkie bełty, oprócz jednego, który trafił go w obojczyk. Nie poddając się jednak niszczył dalej statek łowców, przypadkowo robiąc dziurę, przez którą wyleciały wszystkie smoki. Misja Czkawki została zakończona i wydał Szczerbatkowi rozkaz powrotu do domu. -Dobrze się spisałeś, mordko.- pochwalił smoka. Brunet trzymał się w siodle ostatnimi siłami i gdy tylko wylądowali, ten zsunął się z siodła. Na szczęście zobaczyła go Astrid, która natychmiast do niego podbiegła. Szybko zdjęła górną część kombinezonu, by opatrzeć jego ranę. Na nieszczęście nie znała się ona na opatrywaniu ran. Nie miała jednak już czasu. Wyjęła bełt, który tkwił w Czkawce, przez co rana jeszcze bardziej krwawiła. Szybko przyłożyła opatrunek do rany i uciskała tak długo, aż przestała krwawić. Po jakimś czasie, Czkawka odzyskał przytomność. Leżał on w łóżku, w chacie. Obok niego siedziała Astrid, któa co jakiś czas przemywała mu rozpalone czoło. -Co się stało?- zapytał chłopak. -Żyjesz! Trafił cię bełt i ledwo przeżyłeś.- powiedziała zmartwiona.- Niestety masz bardzo wysoką gorączkę. -Dzięki. -Nie ma za co. Masz u mnie dług.- powiedziała z uśmiechem Astrid. -Najwyraźniej. ... Czkawka nie mógł długo leżeć w jednym miejscu. Pomimo sprzeciwów Astrid, jeździec poszedł do kuźni. Zamierzał on wymyślić plan, jak uprzykrzyć łowcą żyia. W końcu nie mogli tak bezkarnie porywać smoki. W tym celu, wyciągnął swoje notatki i je analizował. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące prowadził obserwację pobliskiej bazy łowców, jednak było ich za dużo, by przeprowadzić samotny atak. Sam też niepotrzebnie nie chciał narażać Astrid, w której od dziecka był zakochany, jednak tego nie okazywał. Wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszych szans u niej, więc nawet się tym nie przejmował. Nagle jego pracę przerwała Astrid. -Widzę, że jesteś zajęty.- zaczęła. -Tak trochę.- odparł Czkawka, wpatrując się w mapę bazy łowców. -Co to?- wojowniczka wskazała na mapę. -Plan bazy łowców smoków. Mam zamiar ich jutro zaatakować. Jest ich tam jednak zbyt dużo. -Przyda ci się chyba moja pomoc. -Nie chciałbym niepotrzebnie ryzykować czyimś życiem. Mam dla ciebie inne zadanie. Potrzebuję kogoś na Berk, żeby mnie na bieżąco informował. Gdy uporam się z tutejszymi łowcami, postaram się przemówić do rozumu ojca. -Czyli chcesz żebym tam poleciała? Za ciepło to mnie nie przyjmą... -Powiesz, że groziłem zrównaniem wioski z ziemią, jeśli mi nie pomożesz. To powinno przekonać mojego ojca.- powiedział Czkawka. -Jak mnie tam przetransportujesz? -Niedługo będzie przepływał Johan. Powiem mu o moim planie, a on cię zabierze na Berk. -Myślisz, że to zadziała?- zapytała z niedowierzeniem w oczach Astrid. -Mam taką nadzieję.- powiedział Czkawka. Wieczorem przepływał Johan, który zawsze lubił Czkawkę. Jeździec wytłumaczył swój plan kupcowi, który się zgodził przewieźć Astrid na Berk. Miał on powiedzieć, że znalazł ją nieprzytomną na małej łódce. Po wytłumaczeniu planu, chłopak pożegnał się z kupcem oraz blondynką, a sam poleciał do bazy łowców. Musiał działać niepostrzeżenie, więc zostałwił Szczerbatka w lesie. Smok nie chciał zostawiać swojego przyjaciela bez opieki, ale Czkawka doskonale wiedział, co robi. Poza tym nie chciał narażać przyjaciela. Gdy wyszedł z lasu, zwabił jednego z łowców, który poszedł za brunetem. W bezpiecznej odległości, Czkawka ogłuszył przeciwnika, zabierając jego strój. Dzięki temu mógł niepostrzeżenie dostać się do bazy łowców i sabotować ich działania. Czkawka spokojnie rozglądał się po całym kompleksie, gdy nagle zobaczył jak wszyscy zbierają się na jakimś placu, więc postanowił, że i on tam pójdzie. Niestety szybko tego pożałował. Zobaczył bowiem, jak jeden z łowców zabija nieposłusznego smoka. Ten widok rozdrażnił Czkawkę, który chciał się rzucić na łowcę, jednak nie mógł wzbudzać podejrzeń. Wiedział tylko jedno. Wiedział, że spali tą bazę w cholere. A każdego łowcę, który zabił smoka, zabije własnoręcznie. Nagle Czkawka wpadł na jakiegoś łowcę, przez co jego chełm spadł mu z głowy. Chłopak dziękował w tym momencie samemu Odynowi, że w trakcie nalotów na łowców nosił swoją maskę. ... Tymczasem Johan dopłynął do wyspy. Z pokładu statku wyszła Astrid. Wikingowie wlepiali w nią spojrzenia z niedowierzeniem. Na jej nieszczęście w pobliżu znajdował się Stoik, który od razu podszedł do wojowniczki, która myślała, co powiedzieć wodzowi. -Mam nadzieję, że masz dobre wytłumaczenie, dlaczego pomagałaś mojemu synowi.- powiedział wódz, groźnym tonem. -Wodzu...on groził, że zrówna wioskę z ziemią, jeśli mu nie pomogę. Nie miałam wyboru.- kłamała Astrid. Dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że Stoik jej uwierzy, bo inaczej słono mogła zapłacić za pomoc Czkawce. -Skoro pomagałaś mu nie z swojej woli...możesz czuć się już spokojnie. W końcu jesteś wśród swoich.- wojowczniczce kamień spadł z serca. Na szczęście Stoik jej uwierzył. Dziewczyna jak najszybciej ruszyła do swojego domu. Tymczasem u Czkawki sprawy miały się nieco gorzej. Chłopak cały czas obawiał się o to, że ktoś znajdzie Szczerbatka, albo odkryje jego tożsamość. Na nieszczęście nie udało mu się jeszcze wybadać zamiarów łowców. Nagle do bazy wbiegł łowca, który został ogłuszony przez Czkawkę. Jeździec nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Mężczyzna od razu wydał, że został ogłuszony przez smoczego jeźdzca. Następnie wskazał na postać Czkawki. Nagle zobaczył, jak przez drugą bramę, łowcy prowadzą Szczerbatka w klatce. -Poddaj się, albo twój smok zginie.- rozkazał jeden z łowców. Nagle na dachach pojawili się kusznicy, celujący do Nocnej Furii. Na ziemi także do klatki smoka zbliżali się łowcy z mieczami. Czkawka nie mógł naraż przyjaciela, więc nie mając wyboru...poddał się łowcom. Jeden z mężczyzn zakuł jego dłonie w kajdany, a następnie zaprowadził do celi. Było tam pusto, ciemno, a w okół roznosił się smród stęchlizny. Jeździec mógł liczyć tylko na siebie. Nagle łowca otworzył kraty celi i dosłownie wrzucił tam bruneta. Chłopak padł z hukiem na ziemię. Czuł przeszywający ból w prawej ręce i wiedział, że musiała się złamać, pod wpływem upadku. Szybko usiadł, oparł się o ścianę i...czekał. Na co? Tego jeszcze nie wiedział, ale starał się utworzyć jakiś w miarę sensowny plan ucieczki. Miał on tylko nadzieję, że łowcy nie zdążyli zrobić Szczerbatkowi krzywdy. Chłopak rozejrzał się po swojej celi i w ciemnym rogu zobaczył zarys postaci. Był to młody mężczyzna, w wieku zbliżonym do Czkawki. Miał krótkie, siwe włosy, co wydało się Czkawce dziwne, pomimo młodego wieku. Oczy miał koloru szarego. Siedział skulony, jakby się czegoś bał. -Jak się nazywasz?- zapytał po chwili brunet. -Jestem Rengar.- odparł bez namysłu więzień. -Miło mi...ja jestem Czkawka. -Czy ty...jesteś smoczym jeźdzcem?- zapytał Rengar, który słyszał, co działo się na placu. -Tak. -Mam dla ciebie radę. Nie próbuj uciekać. Łowcy zabiją i ciebie i twojego smoka. -Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. ... Tymczasem na Berk życie toczyło się jak zwykle, czyli spokojnie. Każdy wiking zajmował się swoją pracą. Na wyspie trwały ostatnie dni, przed wielkimi zbiorami zapasów przed zimą. Mieszkańcy cieszyli się ostatnimi pogodnymi dniami, jednocześnie pracując ciężko. Stoik przechadzał się po wiosce, jednocześnie robiąc spis wszystkich zapasów, jakich udało się do tej pory zebrać. W międzyczasie Astrid siedziała w lesie i rzucała swoim toporem w drzewa. Wojowniczka czekała, aż przybędzie Czkawka, który nie dawał znaku życia od tygodnia. Blondynka zastanawiała się, co musiało przydarzyć się jej przyjacielowi. Zmęczona po długim treningu i oczekiwaniu na bruneta, Astrid poszła w końcu do swojej chaty, gdzie poszła spać. W tym samym czasie, Czkawka siedział na przesłuchaniu u jednego z łowców. Był dowódca ich bazy. Nazywał się Viggo i z postury przypominał bardziej Czkawkę, niż normalnego łowcę smoków. -To może zaczniemy jeszcze raz.- zaproponował łowca, uderzając Czkawkę pięścią w twarz. Brunet tylko wypluł krew na podłogę i nic nie odpowiedział. -Nic ode mnie nie wyciągniesz.- powiedział związany jeździec po chwili. -Może jednak mi się uda.- rzekł mężczyzna i ruchem ręki kazał wprowadzić smoka Czkawki do pomieszczenia.- To może zawrzemy taki układ: ty mi powiesz, gdzie ukryłeś smocze oko, a ja oszczędzę twojego smoka. Nagle Czkawka sobie przypomniał o co chodzi Viggo. Kiedy pierwszy raz dokonał nalotu na łowców, wkradł się do kajuty kapitana, a tam znalazł dziwną podłużną rzecz, która na końcu miała wyrzeźbiony łeb smoka. Brunet zabrał to w bezpieczne miejsce i schował tak, by żaden łowca tego nie odnalazł. -Nie zabijesz go. Dobrze wiesz, że za tego smoka dostaniesz tyle pieniędzy, że będziesz jednym z bogatszych ludzi.- powiedział Czkawka. -Może i tak, a może nie.- powiedział łowca, który po raz kolejny uderzył chłopaka, tym razem w brzuch. Czkawka przez chwilę nie mógł złapać oddechu, przez co zaczął się dusić, jednak szybko zdołał złapać trochę powietrza. Po chwili Viggo kazał odprowadzić Czkawkę do lochu. Chłopak nie wiedział ile przetrzymóją go łowcy. Może tydzień, może miesiąc. Brunet stracił już rachubę czasu. Przez ostatni czas, Czkawka był bity na przesłuchaniach. Jego złamana ręka wyglądała...bardzo źle. Wiedział, że ktoś musi mu ją opatrzeć.Mimo to, bardziej przejmował się o Szczerbatka. Czkawka wiedział, że musi jak najszybciej znaleźć drogę ucieczki i postanowił uciec właśnie dzisiaj w nocy. Miał już nawet plan. Gdy księżyc był już w zenicie, Czkawka postanowił zasymulować chorobę, by zwabić do siebie jedynego strażnika. Gdy jego plan zadziałał, a łowca podszedł, by sprawdzić co się dzieje z Czkawką, ten szybko ogłuszył mężczyznę kamieniem, a następnie wybiegł z więzienia. Rozejrzał się po placu, gdy nagle zobaczył Szczerbatka, który był na samym środku. Jeździec szybko podbiegł do jego klatki i otworzył ją najciszej, jak potrafił. Gdy tylko otworzył klatkę, Nocna Furia polizała swojego jeźdzca po twarzy, w ramach podziękowania. -Nie mamy czasu, Szczerbatku.- powiedział Czkawka ostatkami sił. Był on zupełnie wykończony. Szybko wskoczył na siodło smoka, a ten od razu wzbił się w powietrze. Brunet zdał się na smoka i dał mu wybrać kierunek lotu. Lecieli na północ, na swoją wyspę. Gdy tylko do niej dolecieli, Czkawka zsunął się z siodła. Zaklnął lekko pod nosem, że nie było tu Astrid, którą przecież Czkawka wysłał na Berk. Mimo to, chłopak ostatkiem sił ruszył do chaty, skąd wyjął opatrunki i opatrzył najpierw swoją rękę, a potem resztę ciała. Potem padł na łóżko i...zasnął. A przy nim leżał Szczerbatek. Czkawka obudził się następnego dnia. Wstał on dość późno, gdyż dopiero po południu. Gdy brunet się ubrał, postanowił polecieć na Berk, by tam Astrid mogła mu powiedzieć, co dzieje się na wyspie. Po dwóch godzinach lotu, chłopak wraz z smokiem wylądowali w lesie. Tam Czkawka bawił się z Szczerbatkiem do czasu, aż nie zobaczył w lesie Astrid. Z początku przyglądał się jej z ukrycia, jednak w końcu postanowił z nią pogadać. -Masz jakieś wiadomości dla mnie?- zapytał jeździec -Nie działo się nic ciekawego. Bliźniaki jak zwykle coś spaliły, Stoik wyruszył z wyprawą, by odnaleźć smocze leże, a przy okazji i ciebie pewnie.- odpowiedziała Astrid. -Czyli nic ciekawego. -Jak tam radzi sobie Wichura.- Astrid zapytała o swoją smoczycę. -Czasem bawi się ze Szczerbatkiem, jednak ostatnio jej nie widziałem.- odpowiedział szczerze Czkawka.- Jednak na pewno jest na wyspie. Poprostu przez ostatni tydzień łowcy...trochę mnie poobijali.- rzekł jeździec, pokazując lekko spuchniętą rękę. -W coś ty się znowu wpakował? -Byłem trochę nieuważny i mnie złapali. Miałem nawet okazję porozmawiać z tamtejszym przywódcą.- pochwalił się jeździec. -Uważaj na siebie.- powiedziała Astrid, lekko uderzając go w ramię. Rozdział 4: Minęły już cztery miesiące, odkąd Czkawce udało się wymknąć z rąk łowców smoków. Po ostatniej wizycie u Astrid, brunet dowiedział się, że Stoik zamierza zorganizować wielką ucztę i turniej, na którym miał wyłonić się przyszły wódz Berk. Chłopak postanowił przypłynąć na rodzinną wyspę pod przykrywką jakiegoś wojownika i wziąć udział w turnieju. Dlaczego? Sam tego nie wiedział. Coś w nim nakazywało tak zrobić. Brunet właśnie siedział w swojej kuźni i obserwował Szczerbatka bawiącego się z Wichurą. Brakowało mu towarzystwa na wyspie. Czasem nawet wydawało mu się, że popada w obłęd. Nagle Czkawka zawołał Szczerbatka i obaj wylecieli na Berk. Wichura poleciała za nimi. Po dwóch godzinach lotu, byli już w lesie, a dokładniej w Kruczym urwisku. Tam Czkawka zostawił obydwa smoki, zarzucił na siebie płaszcz z kapturem, który założył i ruszył do wioski. Przechodził między domami, więc nie było opcji, żeby jakikolwiek wiking go zauważył. Brunet nagle zauważył, że jest za domem Astrid. Zapukał w jej okno. Blondynka była zdziwiona widokiem Czkawki w kapturze, którego w pierwszej chwili nie poznała. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, kim jest postać, która zapukałą w jej okno. -Co ty tu robisz, Czkawka?- zapytała blondynka. -Długo by opowiadać. Czekaj na mnie w Kruczym urwisku.- powiedział Czkawka, po czym poszedł w swoją stronę. Brunet czekał na Astrid już pół godziny, bawiąc się w międzyczasie ze smokami, aż nagle zobaczył postać blondynki. Dziewczyna ucieszyła się na widok smoka, którego bardzo dawno nie widziała. Wichura zareagowała w podobny sposób. -Więc co cię tu sprowadza?- zapytała po chwili Astrid. -Postanowiłem wziąć udział w turnieju.- powiedział Czkawka beztrosko. -Nie czujesz, że bardzo dużo ryzykujesz? -Może. Nie mam jednak zamiaru prowadzić wojny z moim ojcem. -Stoik jest chyba tego samego zdania. Od kilku tygodni nie wypłynął na żadną wyprawę. Chyba dał sobie spokój. Następnego dnia wieczorem do Berk zaczynały przypływać pierwsze statki. Wychodzili z nich wodzowie oraz ich dzieci z różnych wysp. Czkawka jednak chodził po wiosce i przyglądał się mieszkańcom i gościom. Niespodziewanie, nagle wpadł na niego jakiś chłopak o rok starszy od Czkawki. Był on dość masywnej postury. Miał kwadratową głowę, na której znajdowały się kruczoczarne włosy. -Wybacz mi...kimkolwiek jesteś.- powiedział chłopak, który wpatrywał się w Czkawkę. Jeździec nic nie odpowiedział, tylko ruszył przed siebie. Kierował się on do twierdzy, która powoli się wypełniała. Brunet znalazł najbardziej zacienione miejsce i oparł się o ścianę, przez co nie było go widać. Nagle stanął obok niego ten sam chłopak, który wpadł na Czkawkę. Jeździec nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się z nim zaprzyjaźniać. -Znów się spotykamy.- zaczął chłopak. -Zjeżdżaj!- rozkazał Czkawka. -Już, nie wściekaj się tak.- powiedział wiking, po czym poszedł dalej. Nagle Czkawka zobaczył, jak do twierdzy wchodzi Astrid, której towarzyszył syn jakiegoś wodza. Był on wysoki,, mniej więcej postury Czkawki. Miał też blond włosy i przenikliwe spojżenie. Gość nie odstępował dziewczyny nawet o krok, co chyba nie spodobało się wojowniczce, która rozglądała się za Czkawką. Gdy tylko zobaczyła postać w kapturze, domyśliła się, ze jest to Czkawka. szybko zbyła dotychczasowego towarzysza i skierowała się do przyjaciela. -Nowe znajomości?- zapytał brunet, gdy tylko podeszła do niego Astrid. -Nawet nic mi nie mów. Przechwalał się jak Sączysmark.- zaśmiała się wojowniczka. -Współczuję. Tym bardziej, że idzie tutaj. -Tutaj zniknęłaś!- powiedział gość.- A ty to kto?- zapytał się Czkawki. -Nie twój zakichany interes!- odparł krótko Czkawka, co zaskoczyło Astrid. Nie spodziewała się, że jej przyjaciel może być aż tak gwałtowny. -Dobrze ci radzę...uważaj na język. Pokonałem wielu takich jak ty!- wiking się wywyższał. W oczach Czkawki pojawiły się wesołe iskierki. -Wyjdźmy na zewnątrz. Pokażesz mi, jakiś mocny.- zaproponował Czkawka, na co wiking się zgodził. Czkawka jeszcze bardziej zasunął kaptur na głowę, by nikt go nie rozpoznał. Na zewnątrz jeździec stanął oko w oko ze swoim przeciwnikiem, który coś jeszcze do niego mówił, jednak Czkawka go w ogóle nie słuchał. Nagle z twierdzy wyszedł jakiś masywny wiking. Był on już niec stary. Brunet domyślał się, że był to jakiś wódz. -Tandal, co ty robisz?!- zawołał do swojego syna. -Zamierzam się pojedynkować z tym oto chłystkiem!- odkrzyczał syn wodza i ruszył z atakiem na Czkawkę, który był odwrócony plecami. Gdy tylko usłyszał za swoimi plecami ruch, zatrzymał pięść swojego przeciwnika i wymierzył mu pięścią w twarz, przez co Tandal padł. -To cię oduczy atakować ludzi, którzy stoją odwróceni.- powiedział wolno Czkawka, po czym wszedł do twierdzy, mijając wodza jakiejś mało znaczącej wysepki. W środku skierował się do Astrid, która patrzyła na niego zdumiona. Nie sądziła, że Czkawka potrafi tak dobrze walczyć. Nagle na podest wkroczył Stoik, który rozpoczął swoją przemowę. -Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych na uczcie! Już jutro rozpocznie się turniej, na którym zostanie wyłoniony przyszły wódz wioski. Mam nadzieję, że rywalizacja będzie bardzo zacięta!- powiedział wódz, po czym ruszył na swoje miejsce. -Nie sądziłam, że walczysz tak dobrze.- pochwaliła Astrid, która przyglądała się walce. -Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz.- odparł Czkawka, z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Po chwili Czkawka skierował się ku wyjściu, co nie uszło uwadze Astrid, która od razu podążyła za przyjacielem. Przy wrotach zdołała go jeszcze złapać. -Nie zostajesz?- zapytała. -Nie przepadam za tłumami. Poza tym Szczerbatek się o mnie martwi. -To idę z tobą. -Jeśli chcesz.- powiedział Czkawka, po czym wyszedł z twierdzy. Zaraz za nim wyszła Astrid, która szła do Kruczego urwiska, gdzie czekały na nich smoki. Oboje postanowili, że poćwiczą trochę latanie. Tak więc wskoczyli na smoki i zaczęli się ścigać. Po paru okrążeniach wyspy, Czkawka dał wygrać Astrid, tłumacząc się tym, że ogon Szczerbatka się zaciął. Wojowniczka jednak domyślała się, że przyjaciel celowo dał jej wygrać. Późnym wieczorem pożegnali się i Astrid ruszyła w stronę wioski. Czkawka natomiast został w Kruczym urwisku wraz z smokami. Następnego dnia, z samego rana rozpoczął się turniej. Pierwsza runda turnieju polegała na pokazie siły. Kandydaci mieli za zadanie jak najszybciej dobiec do mety, dźwigając jednocześnie ciężką belę drewna. Na arenie zebrała się cała wioska i wszyscy kandydaci, włącznie z Czkawką, który przygotowywał się do wyścigu, jednocześnie wypatrując Astrid na trybunach. Gdy wreszcie ją zobaczył, ukradkiem się uśmiechnął. Nie miał on na sobie peleryny ani kaptura, jednak na szczęście nikt oprócz Astrid go nie poznał. -Gotowi?- zapytał wódz Berk. Gdy wszyscy potwierdzili kiwnięciem głowy, Stoik wydał pozwolenie na rozpoczęcie biegu. Każdy wziął na barki swoją ciężką kłodę, a następnie wybiegł. Na początku Czkawka był jednym z ostatnich, lecz gdy wszyscy opadali z sił po szybkim starcie, Czkawka powoli wysuwał się na prowadzenie. W końcu biegł łeb w łeb ze swoim wczorajszym "znajomym" Tandalem. Jednak w końcu jeźdzcowi udało się go wypzredzić tuż przed metą. Gdy dobiegł do końca, rzucił kłodę na ziemię i na chwilę padł na kolana. -Wygrał...- zaczął Psykacz, ale nie wiedział, jak Czkawka miał na imię. -Rengar.- powiedział Czkawka, nie chcąc zdradzać prawdziwej tożsamości. Jednocześnie widząc Astrid w pierwszym rzędzie, uśmiechnął się do niej i puścił oko, czego nikt prócz niej nie zauważył. -Wygrał Rengar!- krzyknął kowal. Zaraz po tym brunet wyszedł jak najszybciej z areny. Następnie poszedł do lasu, do Kruczego urwiska. Zaraz za nim szła Astrid, która chciała dotrzymać towarzystwa swojemu przyjacielowi. Jednocześnie miała coś do przekazania Czkawce. -Zaczekaj!- krzyknęła do przyjaciela. -O co chodzi?- zapytał Czkawka. -Mam dla ciebie wiadomość. Wczoraj gdy wracałam z Kruczego urwiska, zatrzymał mnie twój ojciec. Chciał on żebym wyszła za mąż za tego wikinga, który wygra turniej. No, a niestety nie mogę się sprzeciwić woli wodza.- powiedziała Astrid. Czkawce zamarło serce. W końcu jego przyjaciółka, no i w sumie miłość też, miała sobie zmarnować życie z jakimś rozpieszczonym synkiem wodza. -Czekaj...co?!- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Czkawka.- Generalnie masz sobie zmarnować życie ze zwyciężcą?- zapytał jeździec. -No... -Czemu się nie sprzeciwisz? -Jak mam się sprzeciwić wodzowi? -Czyli co...królestwo i ręka księżniczki za wygranie turnieju?- zastanawiał się Czkawka. -To wcale nie jest śmieszne. -Przynajmniej ty tak uważasz.- Czkawka próbował rozśmieszyć przyjaciółkę.- Na razie się tym nie przejmój. -To nie takie proste... -To jest bardzo proste. W razie czego zjawi się tu smoczy jeździec i ci pomoże.- powiedział Czkawka. -Co ty dokładnie chcesz zrobić, Czkawka?- zapytała z niedowierzeniem Astrid. -Przybyłem tu tylko po jedno, po wygraną, Astrid...i zamierzam wygrać oraz uratować ciebie przed zmarnowaniem sobie życia. W końcu na razie wystarczy mi tylko królestwo.- powiedział Czkawka z uśmiechem. Chciał też wywołać uśmiech u Astrid. Nie nawidził widoku smutnej przyjaciółki. Po długiej rozmowie, oboje skierowali się do Kruczego urwiska, by tam pobawić się ze swoimi smokami. Przy okazji, Czkawka chciał wyrwać swoją przyjaciółkę z smutku. Następnego dnia nastała kolejna runda zawodów. Czkawka stał na arenie, przyglądając się zamyślonej minie Astrid, która patrzyła na jeźdzca z nadzieją. Dziś miało być trudniej, gdyż miały odbyć się walki. Jednak przed rozpoczęciem drugiego dnia turnieju, Stoik wygłosił swoją przemowę. -Zapewne wielu z was liczy na nagrodę za zwycięstwo w turnieju. Stawką jest nie tylko tron Berk, ale i także ręka naszej najlepszej wojowniczki...Astrid!- rzekł Stoik, wskazując na wojowniczkę. W jeźdzcu znów coś się zagrzał na myśl, że wygrać może ktoś inny niż on sam. Nagle podszedł do niego Tandal. -Nawet nie myśl, że wygrasz. Raz szczęście ci sprzyjało, ale dzisiaj to ja będę lepszy.- powiedział wiking, po czym ruszył przygotowac się do walki. Pierwszy pojedynek odbył się między Tandalem, a Simonem. Po dość krótkim pojedynku wygrał Tandal. Następny pojedynek odbył się między Czkawką, a Gunterem. Czkawka stał spokojnie na nogach i czekał na pierwszy cios przeciwnika. Gdy tylko jego przeciwnik zaatakował pierwszy, jeździec zrobił szybki unik, dzięki czemu nie uderzyła go masywna ręka Guntera. Następnie Czkawka przeszedł do ataku, jednak Gunter poradził sobie z Czkawką, jak z dzieckiem. Wiking wykorzystał nieuwagę bruneta i uderzył go tak, że Czkawka poleciał kilkanaście centymetrów dalej i nie wstawał. -Czkawka wstawaj, proszę.- błagała po cichu Astrid, by nikt jej nie usłyszał. Traciła nadzieję, gdy nagle jeździec Szczerbatka zaczął się podnosić. Po mimo swojego oszołomienia, zaczął z całą brutalnością atakować Guntera. Nie miał litości dla swojego przeciwnika. Nagle otyły wiking runął na ziemię, jednak Czkawka nie przestawał okładać go pięściami. Bił go po twarzy, aż Gunter nie stracił przytomności. Potem wstał, chwiejąc się na nogach i spojrzał na Astrid, która nie mogła powstrzymać radośći. Pomimo braku sił, chłopak posłał jej lekki uśmiech i zrobił miejsce dla kolejnych walczących. Tak mijał czas. Czkawka i Tandal na przemian toczyli swoje walki, aż w końcu stanęli na wprost siebie. Jeździec ledwo trzymał się na nogach, co było widać, natomiast Tandal wyglądał na pełnego sił. Brunet w myślach powtarzał sobie, że nie może zawieść Astrid i musi wygrać, bez względu na wszystko. Tak więc ruszył do ataku, jednak Tandal go ominął i kopnął w plecy, przez co Czkawka upadł. Podniósł się z grymasem bólu i kontynuował walkę. -Nie lepiej się poddać? I tak nie masz szans.- prowokował Tandal. -Prędzej zginę!- krzyknął brunet i ruszył do kolejnego ataku. Jednak wiking cały czas blokował jego ciosy. Znużony w końcu Tandal ruszył do ataku na Czkawkę, który w obronie radził sobie bardzo dobrze. Jednak Tandal wykorzystał nieuwagę Czkawki, który spojrzał się na Astrid i kopnął go w nogę, w której słychać było chrupnięcie, jakby została złamana. Brunet upadł z krzykiem i leżał. Pyskacz zaczął odliczać. Wiedział, że jeśli kowal doliczy do dziesięciu, to Czkawka odpadnie z turnieju. Na to nie mógł sbie pozwolić. Ostatkiem sił powstał i zaatakował Tandala, który bawił tłumy. Zaatakować go od tyłu, czego się zupełnie nie spodziewał. Szybko powalił go na ziemię i z całej siły uderzył głową Tandala o podłoże. Wiking stracił przytomność, a Czkawka wstał. -Nic mu nie będzie!- krzyknął brunet, po czym wyszedł z areny włócząc nogą. Widząc jego stan. pobiegła za nim Astrid, która w ostatniej chwili złapała przyjaciela, który prawie upadł. -Nie było warto, Czkawka.- powiedziała Astrid, zanosząc go do Gothi. -Dla ciebie? Zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz.- odparł Czkawka z uśmiechem. Nie zważał on na ból w lewej nodze. To było dla niego bez znaczenia. Ważne, że nie zawiódł przyjaciółki, która liczyła na niego. Pocieszała go myśl, że jutro ostatni dzień turnieju. Miał on już nawet plan. ... Niedługo potem oboje doszli do chaty Gothi. Tam szamanka opatrzyła nogę Czkawki, który nie mógł wytrzymać bólu w nodze. Po dość długiej chwili, Czkawka wyszedł z chaty Gothi, gdzie czekała na niego Astrid. Kulejąc, brunet podszedł do przyjaciółki i razem skierowali się do wioski. Przez całą drogę Astrid co chwilę zerkała na Czkawkę, któremu była wdzięczna. -Może powinieneś sobie odpuścić ten turniej?- zapytała niepewnie blondynka. -Żartujesz?- Czkawka nie dowierzał. -Naprawdę doceniam, że tak się poświęcasz, ale,..nie chcę abyś aż tyle poświęcał dla mnie. -Posłuchaj mnie.- rozkazał brunet.- Ja się poddać nie zamierza. Za daleko już zaszedłem, by tak poprostu to wszystko rzucić i odejść.- powiedział Czkawka, po czym oboje skierowali się do swoich smoków, by spędzić z nimi trochę czasu. Nastęnego dnia, Czkawka przyszedł na arenę, kulejąc. Pomimo złamanej nogi, nie zamierzał się poddawać. Chłopak spojrzał na wszystkich zgromadzonych. Jeździec rozglądał się za Astrid, której nie mógł dojrzeć. W końcu jednak zobaczył postać wojowniczki, która przeciskała się na swoje miejsce. Gdy wszyscy kandydaci stali w szeregu, swoją mowę wygłosił Stoik. -Dziś nastąpi kulminacyjny moment naszego turnieju! Oto dziś ostatni dzień zawodów. Dzisiaj zmierzycie się z tym, z czym plemię Wandali mierzy się niemal każdej nocy! Stoczycie walkę z najdzikszymi smokami, zamieszkującymi tę wyspę!- oznajmił wódz Berk, po czym usiadł na sowim tronie. Jego wzrok skierowany był na Czkawkę. Chłopak był jego faworytem. Jakże wielkie byłoby jego zaskoczenie, gdyby dowiedział się, że jest to tak naprawdę jego syn, pod przykrywką. Każdy kandydat miał tylko jedne podejście. Ewantualna ucieczka oznaczała przegraną w turnieju. Jako pierwszy walczyć miał Tjalf, syn Togmara wodza Urserków. Tjalf był jednak bardzo tchórzliwy i gdy tylko zobaczył łeb Koszmara Ponocnika, jak najszybciej opuścił arenę. Tak było z niemal z każdym wikingiem, aż do czasu, gdy Tandal nie spotkał się twarzą w twarz z gadem. Na oczach Czkawki, wiking zabił smoka, co spowodowało okrzyk radości wszystkich zgromadzonych, opróćz Astrid. Kiedyś by się cieszyła, ale odkąd Czkawka pomógł wytresować jej Wichurę, wojowniczka zmieniła swoje nastawienie do smoków. Czkawka musiał jednak szybko opanować swoje nerwy i stanąć smokiem do "walki". Nie zamierzał on robić żadnemu gadowi krzywdy. Nagle z klatki wybiegł rozjuszony Śmiertnik Zębacz. Smok od razu wycelował kolcami w Czkawkę, który poprostu minął je i okrążał smoka. Gad jednak nie dał podejść jeźdzcowi bliżej i zionął w jego stronę ogniem, na co Czkawka upadł. Szczerbatek leżał spokojnie, gdy nagle wyczuł, że jego przyjacielowi zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Szybko zerwał się na swoje łapy i ruszył na arenę. Wikingowie przestraszyli się ryku Nocnej Furii i zaczęli zrywać się do ucieczki. Sytuację opanował jednak Stoik, który przyglądał się sytuacji. Nagle zobaczył jak Szczerbatek wdarł się na arenę i osłaniał swoim ciałem Czkawkę. -Spokojnie, mordko.- Czkawka uspokoił swojego smoka. Następnie wraz z Szczerbatkiem zagonili Śmiertnika Zębacza spowrotem do klatki. -Czkawka!- krzyknął Stoik, który wydawał się być zdezorientowany. -Daj mi to wszystko wytłumaczyć.- powiedział powoli Czkawka. -Złapać go!- wydał rozkaz wódz Berk, a następnie wszyscy wikingowie rzucili się na Czkawkę. Szczerbatek próbował chronić swojego jeźdzca, jednak wikingowie i jego dopadli. Całej sytuacji przyglądała się Astrid. Brunet patrzył się na Astrid, jakby chciał by wojowniczka uciekła zabrać Wichurę w bezpieczne miejsce, co dziewczyna uczyniła. Tymczasem Czkawka leżał w...twierdzy. Brunet był pilnowany przez trzech strażników. Chłopak rozejrzał się za swoim smokiem, jednak nigdzie go nie zauważył. Chciał wstać, jednak poczuł przeszywający ból w lewej nodze. Chwilę potem do twierdzy weszła Astrid, która zabrała Czkawkę. -Nic ci nie jest?- spytała z lekką niepewnością, widząc ledwo chodzącego przyjaciela. -Gdzie jest Szczerbatek?!- dopytywał się Czkawka. Nic innego się nie liczyło dla niego w tym momencie. -Stoik zakuł go i wypłynął.- powiedziała Astrid. -Muszę...muszę go odnaleźć. Muszę... -W takim stanie? Nie pozwolę ci, Czkawka. -Astrid, Szczerbatek to mój jedyny przyjaciel i nie mogę go stracić. ... Niedługo potem, Czkawka biegł do Kruczego urwiska wraz z Astrid, by na Wichurze polecieli na poszukiwania Szczerbatka. Brunet domyślał się, gdzie smok może płynąć z Stoikiem. W końcu wódz Berk nie raz wypływał, by odszukać smocze leże, więc mógł wykorzystać do tego celu Nocną Furię. Po niedługim czasie, Astrid wzbiła w powietrze Wichurę, a następnie cała trójka poleciała ratować smoka Czkawki. Ponieważ jeździec wiedział, gdzie jego ojciec zabrał Szczerbatka, to on kierował Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Po dwóch godzinach lotu, zobaczyli wyspę. Nie była to zwykła wyspa, a...dom smoków. Ich wyspa. W chmurach latały przestraszone gady, a lasy stały w płomieniach. Czkawka z oddali zobaczył wielką Czerwoną Śmierć. Brunet przyspieszył Wichurę tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Następnie zeskoczył ze smoka na łódź, gdzie znajdował się Szczerbatek, rozkazując Astrid by ta pomogła wikingom. Podczas lądowania, jeździec uderzył się w złamaną nogę, jednak to nie spowodowało, że zamierzał się poddać. Szybko podszedł do Szczerbatka i zaczął go uwalniać. Nagle z nieba statek zalała fala ognia, przez co Czkawka wraz z Szczerbatkiem zaczęli kierować się ku dnie. Mimo to jeździec nie przestawał rozkuwać swojego smoka. Czuł, że kończy mu się powietrze, gdy nagle ktoś zaczął go wynurzać. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, był to Stoik, który potem zanurzył się po Szczerbatka. Po niedługiej chwili obaj się wynurzyli. -Zdołasz nam pomóc?- zapytał Stoik. -Jasne!- powiedział Czkawka, wskakując na siodło Szczerbatka. -Uwarzaj na siebie...synu.- rzekł wódz, po czym klepnął bruneta w ramię. Jeździec dał rozkaz Szczerbatkowi, by ten pomógł Astrid i Wichurze, które walczyły ze smokiem. Wikingowie słysząc świst Nocnej Furii odruchowo chwycili za broń, by potem przyglądać się walce Czkawki z ogromnym smokiem. Nagle Czerwona Śmierć uderzyła ogonem smoka wojowniczki przez co ta spadała z dość durzej wysokości. Czkawka jak najszybciej atka ku niej, by w ostatniej chwili złapać przyjaciółkę, następnie odstawił ją na ziemię i sam poleciał walczyć z ogromnym gadziskiem. Jeździec oblatywał smoka by znaleźć jego słaby punkt. -Jak myślisz, mordko, przenosimy walkę w powietrze?- Czkawka zapytał się smoka. Nocna Furia tylko ryknęła ochoczo i strzeliła z całej siły w pysk Czerwonej Śmierci. Rozjuszony smok rozpostarł swe potężne skrzydła, a następnie wzbił się w powietrze. Czkawka leciał coraz wyżej, by ominąć ogień smoka, by nagle szybko zlecieć ku ziemi w kierunku wody. Jednak Czerwona Śmierć nie dała się wymanewrować i leciała za Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem. Całemu widowisku przyglądali się Wandalowie, którzy obserwowali to wszystko z zapartym tchem. Czkawka lecieł znów ku chmurom, by z zaskoczenia zaatakować olbrzymiego smoka. Niebo rozświetlały pociski Nocnej Furii, która z pełnym szałem atakowała olbrzyma. W końcu jednak Czerwona Śmierć odpowiedziała, zionąć ogniem, który spalił sztuczny ogon Szczerbatka i wraz z Czkawką zaczęli spadać, a za nimi leciał ogromny gad. Gdy już otwierał swą paszczę, Szczerbatek odwrócił się i strzelił do smoka, który zapłonął od wewnątrz. Jeździec wiedział, że nie było dla niego i Szczerbatka już ratunku. Z jednej strony zaraz rozbiją się o ziemię, a z drugiej przygwoździ ich wielkie cielsko martwego już gada. Mimo to, Nocna Furia ostatkiem sił złapała Czkawkę po czym...uderzyli w taflę wody, obaj będąc nieprzytomnymi. Astrid leciała już drugą godzinę, wypatrując Czkawki na tafli oceanu, jednak nic nie mogła zobaczyć, przez mgłę. Bez nadziei wróciła na ląd, gdzie czekał na nią Stoik. Wódz żałował swojego postępowania wobec Czkawki i godził się z myślą, że zawiódł swojego syna i martwą żonę. Jednak Astrid w oddali zobaczyła czarną plamę, któa dryfowała po oceanie. Szybko wskoczyła na Wichurę i obie poleciały do czarnego punktu, którym okazał się Szczerbatek. Smoczyca chwyciła Nocną Furię swoimi szponami i obie ruszyły w stronę plaży. Tam odstawiły Szczerbatka, który w swoich łapach trzymał nieprzytomnego Czkawkę. Astrid szybko pochyliła się nad przyjacielem, by sprawdzić czy jego serce wciąż bije, jednak niczego nie słyszała. Usiadła na piasku bezradna, a z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Była zrozpaczona. Stoik widząc Astrid zrozumiał, że z Czkawką coś się stało i klęknął obok syna. W końcu obudził się Szczerbatek, który polizał swego jeźdzca po twarzy, jednak nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji. Zmartwiło to smoka, który trącił łbem rękę przyjaciela. Bezskutecznie. Czkawka wciąż leżał nieprzytomny. Do bruneta nagle podeszłą Astrid, która chwyciła rękę przyjaciela, mając nadzieję, że to coś pomoże. -Nawet nie waż się mnie zostawiać!- ostrzegła wojowniczka, z łzami w oczach. Całej scenie przyglądali się wikingowie, którzy ściągnęli swoje chełmy, w geście szacunku. Nikt nie miał już nadziei na to, że Czkawka się obudzi. Gdy wszyscy udali się na poszukiwania jakiejś ocalałej łodzi, Astrid siedziała przy ciele jeźdzca, cały czas trzymając jego chłodną dłoń. Szczerbatek również leżał przy swym przyjacielu, który nigdy go nie opuścił i smok chciał się za to odwdzięczyć. Nagle Astrid zobaczyła, jak Czkawce drgnął palec u ręki, a następnie brunet otworzył oczy, kaszląc. Wojowniczka nie mogła w to uwierzyć i jak najszybciej podbiegła do przyjaciela i przytuliła go. -Wygraliśmy?- zapytał chłopak, widząc pobojowisko. -Tak. Wygraliśmy.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Astrid. ... Rozdział 5: Czkawka leżał w swoim łóżku...na Berk. Chłopak sam nie pamiętał jak się tu znalazł. Ostatnie co zapamiętał, to uderzenie w zburzony ocean, a następnie ogromny chłód. Brunet spróbował wstać, lecz nagle się przewrócił. Gdy spojrzał na podłogę...zobaczył, że nie ma lewej nogi. Szczerbatek jednak szybko mu pomógł -Dzięki, mordko.- powiedział Czkawka, głaszcząc Nocną Furię pod brodą. Wspierając się na smoka wyszedł z domu, a tam spotkał go niespodziewany widok. W wiosce było pełno smoków, a wikingowie ich nie atakowali. Brunet myśłał, że jest w Vallhali. Jego rozmyślania szybko przerwał jednak Stoik. -Widzę, że już jesteś na nogach.- powiedział wódz. -Nie lubię bezczynnie leżeć.- odparł Czkawka. -Twoja noga była całkowicie odmrożona, więc trzeba było cię jej pozbawić. Przykro mi, synu.- rzekł Stoik, wskazując na protezę jeźdzca. -Nic się nie stało. -Oczywiście Pyskacz przerobił siodło twojego smoka. Możesz na nim latać bez przeszkód.- powiedział Stoik, po czym oddalił się. Czkawka wskoczył na siodło Szczerbatka jak najszybciej i poleciał w stronę swojej starej wyspy. Zamierzał zabrać stamtąd swój strój smoczego jeźdzca i maskę. W końcu wciąż musiał się uporać ze łowcami smoków. Po niedługim czasie, Czkawka stał na środku wioski w swoim wygodnym stroju. Chwilę potem dobiegła do niego Astrid. -Czkawka!- krzyknęła. -Coś się stało?- zapytał zdziwiony. -Można tak powiedzieć. Sączysmark i reszta chcą mieć własne smoki.- powiedziała Astrid. -Sączysmark powiadasz...dobrze. Przyda mi się każda pomoc w walce z łowcami smoków.- brunet mówił to bardziej do siebie, po czym skierował się za wojowniczką, która zaprowadziła go na arenę. Tam Czkawka pokazał wszystkim, jak ujarzmić gada, zyskując jego sympatię. Tak oto Sączysmark stał się jeźdzcem Koszmara Ponocnika, bliźniaki dosiadły Zębiroga, a Śledzik wybrał Gronkla. Gdy wszyscy wybrali sobie smoka, Czkawka po prostu wyszedł z areny i odleciał ze Szczerbatkiem. Zaraz za nim poleciała Astrid, która martwiła się o przyjaciela. -Coś się stało?- zapytała zmartwiona blondynka. -Można tak powiedzieć.- rzekł Czkawka, lecąc na Szczerbatku. -Co dokładnie? -Jeszcze niedawno wszycy wikingowie na Berk zabijali smoki. Nagle ja pokonuję olbrzymiego smoka i każdy chce mieć własnego smoka. To wszystko jest dla mnie takie nowe...tymbardziej zachowanie ojca. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu próbował mnie zabić, a teraz? -Powinieneś się cieszyć. Zmieniłeś Berk na lepsze. -Może i powinienem, ale się nie cieszę. -Rozumiem, że to wszystko jest dla ciebie nowe. Sama też czułabym się tak samo na twoim miejscu, ale życie bywa przerwotne.- powiedziała z uśmiechem blondynka. Parę chwil potem oboje ruszyli w stronę wioski. Tam Czkawka udał się do lasu, by wszystko przemyśleć z dala od jakiejkolwiek ludności. ... Dobra piszę tego nexta tak gdzieś o pierwszej w nocy xD ''' Po jakimś czasie, Czkawka usłyszał skrzek Śmiertnika Zębacza, a chwilę później wylądowała Astrid, która miała dla jeźdzca informację. -Czkawka, twój ojciec chce się z tobą spotkać.- powiedziała wojowniczka. -Co on ode mnie chce?- zapytał Czkawka. -Wyglądał na zadowolonego, więc nie wiem.- odparła Astrid, po czym poleciała do wioski. Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka i poleciał za przyjaciółką. Razem wylądowali nieopodal wodza, który doglądał pracy wikingów. Czkawka szybko zszedł z Nocnej Furii i podszedł do Stoika. -Chciałeś mnie widzieć? -Owszem. Mam dla ciebie wiadomość. Na Berk przypływa twój kuzyn Alf wraz z rodziną.- zakomunikował Stoik. Czkawce uśmiech zszedł z twarzy. Doskonale pamiętał, jak jego kuzyn nim pomiatał. Na dodatek był rozpieszczony. Jeździec nigdy za nim nie przepadał, -Jak długo? -Miesiąc. -W takim razie wracam za miesiąc.- powiedział Czkawka, po czym wskoczył na siodło Szczerbatka i wzbił się w powietrze. Zaraz za nim poleciała Astrid, która chciała przekonać Czkawkę, by ten został. Wiedziała jednak dlaczego brunet nie chce przebywać na Berk wraz z Alfem. '''Wiem, że krótki bardzo next, ale muszę iść spać. Około 17 powinno się coś pojawić :) ... -Wszystko w porządku, Czkawka?- zapytała Astrid. -Jasne. Dlaczego pytasz? -To dlaczego nie chcesz zostać na Berk. Rozumiem, że twój kuzyn zawsze cię wyśmiewał i tym razem będzie tak samo, ale...choć spróbuj. Dla mnie. W tym momencie zapadło milczenie. Czkawka wciąż leciał z kamienną miną. Myślał on nad słowami wojowniczki. W końcu po jakimś czasie Czkawka się odezwał. -Dobrze...zostanę.- powiedział brunet.- W każdym razie spróbuję. Chwilę potem oboje skierowali się do wioski. Tam wszyscy wikingowie już przygotowywali wyspę do jutrzejszego przybycia gości. Czkawka stał jednak z boku i obserwował. Myślał on nad tym, co go jutro będzie czekać. W końcu Alf nienawidził Czkawki, zresztą z wzajemnością. Wieczorem Czkawka siedział wraz z Szczerbatkiem w Kruczym urwisku. Obaj cieszyli się ostatnimi chwilami wolności. Wszystkie smoki miały być schowane, by nie stała im się krzywda, w końcu Alf i jego ojciec Gorn nie wiedzieli, że na Berk nie zabija się już smoków i lepiej żeby nie wiedzieli. Uznaliby to za zdradę, a tego Stoik nie mógł przeboleć. W końcu jego brat uznałby go za zdrajcę. Następnego dnia wszyscy stali w porcie i oczekiwali gości. Około południa do portu przybiła dość duża łódź, z której wyszli Alf i Gorn. Alf był w wieku Czkawki. Był dość krępy i miał włosy krótkie, kręcone i czarne. Na twarzy po lewej stronie miał dość dużą bliznę. Gorn był już starym wikingiem, z długą siwą brodą. Był on postury Stoika. Ubrany był w długi czarny płaszcz, a strój miał przepasany pasem, u boku którego zwisał swobodnie miecz. -Bracie!- zawołał Stoik, podchodząc do Gorna z wyciągniętymi rękoma. Obaj się uścisnęli, następnie przyszła pora na Czkawkę i Alfa. Jeździec ledwo się powstrzymywał by nie walnąć kuzyna w twarz, gdy zobaczył, że jego wzrok jest wlepiony w Astrid. Starał się jednak nie zwracać na to uwagi. Podszedł on do Alfa z wymuszonym uśmiechem i gdy kuzyn chciał go teatralnie uściskać, Czkawka odsunął się, przez co wiking się przewrócił na twarz, co spowodowało głośny śmiech Wandali. Następnie wszyscy ruszyli do twierdzy, gdzie odbywała się wielka uczta, na której Czkawka musiał brać udział. Wykorzystując jednak nieuwagę Stoika, szybko wymknął się z twierdzy, a zaraz za nim poszedł Alf. -Gdzie to się szanowny kuzynek wybiera?- zapytał Alf z szyderczym uśmiechem. -A co cię to interesuje?- odparł Czkawka z spokojem. -Takie kaleki jak ty nie powinny same chodzić po lasach.- wiking wskazał na protezę jeźdzca. Jednak Czkawka nie odpowiedział na tę zaczepkę. Alf podszedł do Czkawki i popchnął go prosto w błoto. -To za tamto w porcie, śmieciu.- powiedział Alf, jednak natknął się na Astrid, która uderzyła go pięścią w twarz, przez co także i on wylądował w błocie. Potem pomogła wstać Czkawce i razem z nim ruszyła do wioski, zostawiając Alfa samemgo. ... Rozstali się dopieru przy chacie Czkawki. Brunet poszedł się przebrać w swój strój do latania, a następnie skierował się do Szczerbatka. Na miejscu szybko założył swoją maskę i wskoczył na siodło Nocnej Furii. Smok, gdy tylko poczuł na sobie ciężar jeźdzca, od razu wzbił się w powietrze. -Dobrze się wyrwać na trochę z wioski, mordko.- powiedział Czkawka. Smok mu przytaknął wystrzałem kuli plazmy. Po chwili obaj przelecieli przez chmurę dymu. Nagle zobaczyli na wodzie statek, który płynął do portu w Berk. Zaciekawiony i nieco zmartwiony Czkawka kazał smokowi podlecieć na statek, Na pokładzie brunet zsiadł z smoka by przeszukać okręt. Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu statek był zupełnie pusty. Wracając do Szczerbatka, jeździec potknął się o coś. Gdy spojrzał, zaniemówił...potknął się o rękę trupa. Gdy się dokładnie rozejrzał, zobaczył więcej ciał zamordowanych ludzi. Niektórzy mieli rany szarpane inni natomiast byli całkowicie spaleni. Jakby była to sprawka smoków. Szybko wrócił do Szczerbatka i razem udali się na Berk. Jednak zanim tam polecieli, jeździec poprosił Nocną Furię, by ta zatopiła okręt. Czkawka nie mógł pozwolić, by wywołało to panikę w wiosce. Gdy dolecieli do lasu, brunet zostawił tam Szczerbatka, a sam poszedł do domu. Nie zamierzał on informować nikogo o swoim znalezisku. Nie chciał tym bardziej martwić Stoika, który i tak na głowie miał Gorna i Alfa, którymi musiał się zająć. Następnego dnia poszedł na spotkanie z Sączysmarkiem i resztą w twierdzy. W końcu brunet musiał ich wyszkolić w lataniu na smokach, by w walce z łowcami nie zginęli oni i smoki. Gdy wszyscy się już zebrali, Czkawka skierował się do lasu, a reszta poszła za nim. Po drodze bliźniaki się wygłupiały, więc jeździec Nocnej Furii musiał ich uspokoić. Nagle zobaczył Alfa, który szybkim krokiem szedł w jego stronę. Gdy tylko podszedł do Czkawki, wymierzył mu cios z pięści w twarz, przez co chłopak upadł na ziemię. Oczywiście Sączysmark i bliźniaki zaczęły się śmiać, Śledzik stał przerażony. Tylko Astrid podbiegła do Czkawki, by pomóc mu wstać. Brunet jednak odrzucił propozycję pomocy. Wstał i własnych siłach i również uderzył Alfa w twarz, tylko z utwardzanej części jego kombinezonu, przez co kuzyn jeźdzca padł bezwładnie na ziemię, a z jego nosa zaczęła lecieć krew. -Lepiej ze mną nie zadzieraj!- ostrzegł Czkawka, kopiąc swojego kuzyna w brzuch, gdy próbował się podnieść. -Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz...kuzynie.- zagroził Alf, po raz kolejny próbując wstać. Po chwili Czkawka szybko się opamiętał i poprowadził jeźdzców dalej w las. Przez resztę drogi nikt się nawet nie odezwał. Każdy był raczej zaskoczony zachowaniem bruneta, który raczej starał się unikać bójek. W końcu jednak doszli do Kruczego urwiska, gdzie czekały na nich ich smoki. Po chwili przerwy, Czkawka rozpoczął trening. Nie był on jakoś wybitnie trudny. Jeźdzcy mieli za zadanie poprostu utrzymać się w siodle smoka. Z racji tego, że Astrid trenowała z Czkawką najdłużej, to jej najlepiej poszło. Po zakończonym treningu wrócili do wioski całą grupą. Tam jednak na Czkawkę czekała niemiła niespodzianka. Przed skrajem lasu czekał na niego Alf, Stoik oraz Gorn. Cała trójka miała raczej nietęgie miny, co spowodowało lekkie zmartwienie Czkawki. -Musimy pogadać, synu.- powiedział twardo Stoik. -Dobrze, ale oni idą ze mną.- powiedział Czkawka, wskazując na jeźdzców. Wódz zgodził się i po chwili wszyscy szli do domu wodza, by tam porozmawiać. -Coś się stało?- zapytał w końcu brunet, -Ty się jeszcze pytasz, gówniarzu?!- zagrzmiał Gorn, który został uspokojony przez Stoika. -Czkawka, Alf nam powiedział, że go pobiłeś. Bez powodu.- Stoik oskarżał syna. -To nie było tak!- powiedziała Astrid, ale brunet ręką dał znak, by na razie nic nie mówiła. -Owszem, pobiłem Alfa, ale nie bez powodu. To on pierwszy zaczął bójkę. Ja go tylko chciałem nauczyć, by nie zadzierał ze mną.- powiedział spokojnie Czkawka. -A kim ty jesteś?! Zwykłą ofermą!- krzyknął Gorn. -Wodzu, Czkawka mówi prawdę. To Alf go pierwszy zaatakował. Sam to widziałem.- powiedział Śledzik, w obronie jeźdzca. -Bracie, twój syn mógł ich przekupić. -Wątpię. Śledzik nigdy by mnie nie okłamał. A skoro to twój syn pierwszy zaatakował mojego, to załatwimy mu niezłą pracę, za dodatkową próbę okłamania mnie.- powiedział Stoik. Czkawka szybko wyszedł z domu, a za nim reszta paczki. Po wyjściu podeszła do niego Astrid. -Nie przejmój się tym idiotą.- powiedziała Astrid, widząc minę Czkawki. Chłopak jednak nic nie powiedział, tylko poszedł dalej. Wieczorem Czkawka chodził po wiosce bez celu, gdy nagle natknął się na swojego kuzyna, a jakże, który na dodatek próbował dobierać się do Astrid, choć dziewczyna ewidentnie chciała się oderwać, jednak Alf był za silny. Wiking był tak zajęty, że nie zauważył Czkawki, który od razu zdzielił kuzyna w twarz z pięści. Alf szybko odpowiedział mocniejszym uderzeniem, jednak Czkawka wykonał unik. Szybko podciął nogi wikinga, który wylądował na ziemi. Gdy starał się podnieść, kopnął go w twarz, przez co upadł. Potem podszedł do niego i dla pewności kopnął go jeszcze raz, przez co Alf stracił przytomność. -Nic ci nie jest?- zapytał, wpatrując się w Astrid zmartwionym wzrokiem. -Wszystko w porządku.- odparła wojowniczka, która również wpatrywała się w zielone oczy Czkawki. -Co ten palant od ciebie chciał?- chłopak wskazał na kuzyna, który leżał w błocie. -Chciał mnie poderwać i pocałować jednak w porę pojawiłeś się ty. Dziękuję.- powiedziała, obdarzając Czkawkę uśmiechem, a potem poszła do swojego domu, zostawiając Czkawkę samego. Ten odwrócił się plecami od, wydawałoby się, nieprzytomnego kuzyna. Jednak Alf wstał po cichu i wyjął sztylet z kieszeni, po czym skierował się do nic niespodziewającego się Czkawki. Chłopak miał za mało czasu na reakcję, więc Alf spokojnie dźgnął bruneta sztyletem w brzuch. Na szczęście jego strój był na tyle wytrzymały, że ostrze nie zdołało się wbić całe, jednak rana i tak była dość groźna. Brunet padł na kolana, a jego kuzyn kopnął go, przez co wylądował na ziemi. Ostatkiem sił, Czkawka wstał i skierował się po pomoc. Trzymał się za ranę, z której ciągle leciała szkarłatna ciecz. Na szczęście Astrid nie oddaliła się znacznie. Gdy tylko blondynka zobaczyła jeźdzca, który ledwo stoi na nogach, jest blady, a z jego brzucha leciała obficie krew, szybko podbiegła do niego, złapała pod rękę i zaprowadziła do Gothi. Czkawka przy chacie znachorki stracił przytomność, co jeszcze bardziej zmartwiło Astrid. Bez pukania weszła do domu zielarki i położyła na łózku Czkawkę. Staruszka od razu zaczęła opatrywać ranę, bo wiedziała, że teraz liczy się każda sekunda. W tym czasie Astrid poszła po Stoika, który doglądał pracy wikingów. Gdy tylko wytłumaczyła mu stan jego syna, wódz od razu pobiegł do chaty Gothi, gdzie leżał Czkawka. Tam dowiedział się, że zielarka nie daje Czkawce dużo szans na przeżycie, gdyż rana była zbyt poważna, jakby mogło się wydawać. Stoik chciał rozerwać winowajcę gołymi rękami, w końcu przez niego mógł stracić syna, jednak nie wiedział kto mógł próbować zabić Czkawkę. Astrid siedziała przy łóżku, na którym leżał Czkawka i trzymała go za rękę. Z jej oczu leciały łzy. Bała się. Bała się tego, że straci przyjaciela. Przesiedziała u boku Czkawki całą noc. Nad ranem do zielarki przyszedł Stoik, który zobaczył ledwo żywą wojowniczkę, która miała strasznie podkrążone oczy. -Powinnaś odpocząć.- powiedział Stoik. -Ja...nie mogę.- odparła z trudem Astrid, która walczyła z samą sobą by nie zasnąć. -Gothi zajmie się Czkawką, a ty idź spać, dziecko. Gdy się wyśpisz wrócisz tutaj. -Ehh...no dobrze.- powiedziała blondynka, po chwili milczenia. Niedługo potem wyszła z chaty. Stoik siedział obok syna. Od lekarki dowiedział się, że stan Czkawki się pogarszał z dnia na dzień. Chłopak miał wysoką temperaturę. Zbyt wysoką. Zielarka dawała mu co najwyżej jeszcze tydzień. Stoik nie mógł się pogodzić z tą myślą. Nie mógł przecież tak poprostu stracić syna, który był dziedzicem Berk. Po południu do Czkawki znów przyszła Astrid. Ku jej zdziwieniu, w chacie byli także pozostali jeźdzcy oraz Stoik. Wódz miał smutne wieści do przekazania. Astrid była mocno zmartwiona, zachowaniem zgromadzonych, którzy patrzyli się na nią z politowaniem. -Astrid, Czkawka...umiera.- powiedział łamiącym się głosem Stoik. -Jak to?!- zapytała wojowniczka, bliska płaczu. -Ma zbyt wysoką temperaturę, poza tym stracił mnóstwo krwii. Gothi dała mu tydzień, choć jego stan pogarsza się coraz szybciej. W takim tempie umrze za trzy dni.- rzekł wódz, który siłą powstrzymywał łzy, które same pchały mu się do oczu. -Nie...nie!- Astrid usiadła u boku Czkawki. Nawet nie miała okazji powiedzieć mu tego, co do niego czuje. Wychodząc, Stoik i reszta kładli ręce na ramieniu Astrid, jednak ona była zajęta rozmyślaniem co będzie, jeśli Czkawki nie będzie. Była to dla niej straszna wizja. Nawet nie starała się powstrzymywać łez, które spływały jej po policzkach. Ściskała rękę Czkawki z całej siły w nadziei, że to cokolwiek pomoże. Patrzyła jak Gothi zmienia opatrunek brunetowi. Astrid siedziała z Czkawką do wieczora. Wtedy do chaty przyszedł Stoik, który zabrał ją do twierdzy. ... Była tam zebrana już cała wioska. Astrid stanęła w zaciemnionym miejscu, by nikt jej nie zobaczył. W oddali przyglądała się Alfowi. Zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie, nawet jak na niego. Twarz miał bladą, jakby się czegoś bał. Blondynka zauważyła także, że trzęsły mu się ręce. Nie przejmowała się tym jednak, bo ciągle myślała o Czkawce. Bała się, że go straci. W końcu Stoik rozpoczął swoją przemowę. -Smutne czasy nastały na Berk. Zapewne wielu z was nie wie, ale mój syn, Czkawka, jest w ciężkim stanie. Lada moment może umrzeć. Został zaatakowany sztyletem. Jeśli ktokolwiem wie coś na temat człowieka, który zaatakował Czkawkę, niech teraz to powie!- rozkazał Stoik. Wikingowie rozglądali się po całej hali, jednak trwała cisza. Zawiedziony wódz wyszedł z twierdzy. Astrid równierz wyszła z budynku i od razu skierowała się do chaty Gothi. Następnego ranka Astrid obudziła się siedząc obok Czkawki, który wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności. Wojowniczka nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy usnęła. Nagle zauważyła, jak brunet zaczął się nagle pocić, miał dreszcze i jęczał z bólu. Dziewczyna szybko pobiegła po Gothi, która zaparzyła ziół i wcisnęła je Czkawce. Po paru chwilach wszystkie objawy zniknęły i jeździec znów wyglądał, jakby spał. Jednak czas mu się powoli kończył i Astrid to wiedziała. Tymbardziej nie chciała opuszczać przyjaciela. Czkawka widział ciemność. Nic nie czuł oprócz nieprzeniknionego chłodu. Nie mógł się ruszać, jakby był przykuty kajdanami do jednego miejsca. Nic nie pamiętał. Nagle poczuł strach przed pustką, która go otaczała. Ciemna, nieprzenikniona, mroczna...Słyszał śmiech, jednak nie taki zwykły. To był mroczny śmiech. Nagle setki głosów wciskało mu się do jego głowy, -Nie możesz tutaj zostać.- usłyszał Czkawka. Chłód w okół niego narastał z każdą sekundą. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Nagle...strach. Przed stratą. Szczerbatka, domu, przyjaciół...przytłaczające uczucie. Czkawka nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Nagle zobaczył przed sobą mały strumień światła i kajdany go puściły. Starał się biec do oświetlonego miejsca, jednak wydawało mu się, jakby z każdym krokiem się oddalało. Tymczasem Astrid ze strachem spoglądała na przyjaciela. Oddech bruneta był strasznie nierówny. Blondynka wiedziała, że patrzy na śmierć swojego przyjaciela. Trzymała go za rękę. W okół niej stał Stoik oraz jeźdzcy. Każdy miał jeszcze małą iskierkę nadziei, że Czkawka zaraz się obudzi i wszystko wróci do normy. Nagle oddech Czkawki ustał. Astrid, gdy to zauważyła, mimowolnie zaczęła płakać. Jeźdzcy również nie kryli swoich łez. Stoik, mimo starań, również nie zdołał powstrzymać łez. W końcu jego jedyny syn umarł. Nagle coś się stało. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Czkawkę z nadzieją, bo po chwili zaczął znów oddychać. Każde spojrzenie było teraz skierowane na klatkę piersiową jeźdzca. Po chwili stało się coś jeszcze wspanialszego. Brunet odzyskał przytomność. Jako pierwsza zauważyła to Astrid, która od razu rzuciła się na szyję przyjaciela, który nie krył zaskoczenia. Po chwili podszedł do niego Stoik, który zamierzał go wypytywać. -Czy wiesz, kto cię zaatakował?- zapytał Stoik. Czkawka spojrzał się na swój górny strój od latania. Wstał z łóżka, wkładając w to cały zapas swoich sił i się ubrał. Do pasa przypiął także miecz. W końcu Czkawka miał do pogadania z Alfem. -Czy wiem? Doskonale. To był Alf.- powiedział bez zastanowienia Czkawka. -Niemożliwe.- rzekł Stoik. -Dobierał się do Astrid, więc postanowiłem jej pomóc. Kiedy Astrid poszła, a ja myślałem, że Alf jest nieprzytomny, on wstał i się do mnie zakradł. Wtedy dźgnął mnie sztyletem. Na szczęście mój strój jest utwardzany, bo nie miałbym szans na przeżycie.- opowiedział brunet. -Co zrobisz?- zapytał Stoik, widząc miecz Czkawki. -Odpłacę się. -Idę z tobą!- zadeklarowała Astrid głosem, który nie znosił sprzeciwów. Jeździec szedł z wojowniczką przez wioskę. Ich celem był Alf, który siedział w kuźni. Blondynka wywabiła wikinga na tył kuźni, gdzie czekał Czkawka. Widząc go, Alf zamarł. Jego ciało sparaliżował strach. Bowiem Czkawka miał nie żyć. -Alf, to nic osobistego.- powiedział spokojnie Czkawka, wyciągając miecz. Jednak kuzyn jeźdzca był szybszy i chwycił Astrid i przyłożył jej sztylet do gardła. -Tylko spróbuj, a ona zginie!- ostrzegł Alf. -Dobrze,- powiedział Czkawka, odkładając miecz na ziemię. W tej samej chwili wojowniczka wyrwała się wikingowi, który rzucił w nią sztyletem, na szczęście niecelnie. Był teraz bezbronny. Brunet chwycił swój miecz i powoli kierował się w stronę kuzyna, który starał się iść do tyłu. Wiedział, że nie ma jak uciec. Cała trójka kierowała się na główny plac, gdzie już czekał Stoik. -Czy przyznajesz się do próby zabójstwa Czkawki?- zapytał wódz, surowym głosem. -Tak.- przyznał się bez wahania wiking, który liczył na łagodną karę. -Zatem Czkawka, oddaję Alfa w twoje ręce, synu.- powiedział Stoik. -Nie mam za złe, że próbowałeś mnie zabić, kuzynku, ale...próbowałeś zabić Astrid, a za to...cię zabiję.- zagroził Czkawka, podchodząc coraz bliżej, aż stanęli oko w oko. -Czkawka, proszę, wybacz mi! -Spokojnie. To nie będzie szybka śmierć.- powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem Czkawak, po czym wbił swój miecz prosto w brzuch Alfa. Po chwili wiking padł na kolana, powoli się wykrwawiając. Czkawka stał nad swoim jeszcze żywym kuzynem. Musiał go zabić. Nie mógł ryzykować śmierci bliskich mu osób. Poza tym...musiał się zemścić. Chwilę potem na plac przybiegł Gorn, a zaraz za nim Stoik, który wszystko mu wytłumaczył. Jednak brat Stoika nie miał zrozumienia. Rzucił się na Czkawkę z bronią. Chłopak uniknął ataku, ogłuszając przeciwnika. Następnie Stoik kazał zanieść Gorna na statek, który następnie odpłynął. Czkawka stał w porcie, a obok niego stała Astrid. -Zrobiłeś, co musiałeś.- powiedziała wojowniczka. Czkawka jednak milczał. Bo co miał powiedzieć? W końcu przed chwilą zabił swojego kuzyna. Może i w słusznej sprawie, ale nie sprawiło to, że jeździec wyzbył się wyrzutów sumienia. Rozdział 6: Od zabicia Alfa minął ponad rok. Przez ten czas niewiele się zmieniło. Czkawka zajmował się szkoleniem jeźdzców. Łowcy smoków już zapomnieli o smoczym jeźdzcu, gdyż brunet przez ten czas nie atakował ich. Dla Czkawki był dziś wyjątkowy dzień. Dlaczego? Dziś były jego siedemnaste urodziny. Jakoś niezbyt się tym przejmował. Ot kolejny dzień! Nie przepadał on za imprezami na jego cześć. Również starał się unikać spotkań z wikingami, którzy od razu zaczęłiby składać mu życzenia. Dzisiejszy dzień, Czkawka miał zamiar spędzić wraz z Szczerbatkiem, z którym ostatnio rzadziej przebywał i chciał mu to wynagrodzić. ... Niedługo potem, brunet wraz z Szczerbatkiem wykonywali różne sztuczki w powietrzu. Latali tak bardzo długo, aż jeździec stracił poczucie czasu. -Chyba powinniśmy wracać, mordko.- powiedział Czkawka do Szczerbatka, a Nocna Furia zawróciła w stronę Berk. Wylądowali w samym środku wioski. Na szczęście nie było żadnego wikinga, więc brunet spokojnie poszedł do swojego domu. Niestety spotkał po drodze Sączysmarka. -Czkawka! Wszyscy cię szukali. Twój ojciec urządził ucztę w twierdzy.- powiedział Smark, po czym zaciągnął jeźdzca do twierdzy, gdzie była zgromadzona już cała wioska. Czkawka poczuł się nieswojo. Nigdy nie lubił tak dużych imprez, w dodatku na jego cześć. Wolał latać ze Szczerbatkiem i cieszyć się wolnością. Czkawka zobaczył swojego ojca, który machał do niego ręką, by podszedł. Nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru, chłopak podszedł do wodza, który jak to zwykle wygłosił przemowę, której Czkawka nie słuchał. Brunet planował już, jak uciec swojemu ojcu, gdy zobaczył, że pozostali jeźdzcy wołają go, by posiedział z nimi. Jak najszybciej wymknął się z otoczenia Stoika i podszedł do przyjaciół. Tam zobaczył, jak bliźniaki spierają się o to, kto więcej zje, czemu przyglądał się Sączysmark i śmiał się z głupoty Thorstonów. Śledzik siedział i czytał jakąś książkę, a Astrid bawiła się swoim toporem. -Co tam u was?- zapytał Czkawka. -Mieczyk sądzi, że zdoła mnie pokonać.-prychnęła Szpadka. Czkawka starał się nie zwracać uwagi na bliźniaków. -Stoik zagadał cię prawie na śmierć, co?- zapytała ze śmiechem Astrid. Czkawka jednak nie odpowiedział, tylko usiadł obok przyjaciółki. Cała uczta skończyła się o północy. Wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich domów. To samo zrobił Czkawka. W domu szybko poszedł do swojego pokoju, a następnie spać. Następnego ranka, obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Szybko udał się na poranny lot ze Szczerbatkiem, potem go nakarmił, a następnie poszedł szkolić jeźdzców. ... Wieczorem Czkawka postanowił polecieć na Szczerbatku do bazy łowców smoków. Oczywiście nie informował nikogo o swoim planie, nie chcąc przez to brać wsparcia. Uważał, że pozostali jeźdzcy tylko by mu przeszkadzali, a poza tym nie chciał się martwić o to, że komuś mogła stać się krzywda. Gdy tylko doleciał, łowcy od razu zaczęłi do niego strzelać z kusz, jednak Szczerbatek zręcznie omijał pociski. Szybko zeskoczył z siodła smoka na środek bazy, karząc Szczerbatkowi ogłuszyć strażników na murach. Sam zajął się łowcami wewnątrz. Rzuciło się na niego pięciu rosłych łowców. Brunet szybko chwycił swój miecz i stanął do nierównej walki. Szybko uniknął ataku dwóch mężczyzn i zajął się kontratakiem. Szybko przebił ciało jednego z łowców swoim mieczem, gdy jeden z nich próbował nacierać na Czkawkę. Następnie przerzucił swoją broń do lewej dłoni i sparował atak z zaskoczenia, czego przeciwnik się nie spodziewał, następnie Czkawka podciął swojego wroga i przybił jego ciało mieczem do ziemi. Nagle jeden z łowców ściągnął chełm z twarzy Czkawki. Chłopak zamarł. Na szczęście w porę zjawił się Szczerbatek, który ogłuszył łowców, a następnie zabrał Czkawkę, który uprzednio podniósł swój chełm z ziemi. Jak najszybciej kazał się oddalić swojemu smokowi. Tymczasem na Berk Stoik szukał swojego syna, który nagle przed nim wylądował. -Gdzieś ty był?!- zapytał wódz Wandali. -Musiałem załatwić pewną sprawę.- odparł Czkawka. -W co tym razem się wpakowałeś? -W nic, naprawdę.- Czkawka próbował uspokoić swojego ojca, jednak na nic się to zdało. Stoik potrafił poznać, kiedy jego syn kłamał. -To coś poważnego?- dopytywał się wiking. -Tak.- odpowiedział Czkawka po chwili.- Poleciałem ze Szczerbatkiem zaatakować bazę łowców smoków. Podczas walki jeden z nich ściągnął mi chełm z twarzy. Prawdopodobnie już wiedzą, kim jest Smoczy Jeździec, bo przecież każdy na archipelagu potrafi poznać Czkawkę Haddocka, syna Stoika Ważkiego.- powiedział brunet. -Czemu nie poprosiłeś o wsparcie? -Nie chciałem się martwić o to, że komuś stałaby się krzywda. Poza tym oni nie są gotowi i tylko by mnie spowalniali. -No dobrze, synu. Teraz nic na to nie poradzimy.- powiedział Stoik, po czym obaj poszli w stronę domu. Następnego dnia, Czkawka wstał markotny. Nie spał przez większość nocy, tylko zastanawiał się, co zrobić w tej sytuacji z łowcami. Nawet nie udał się na poranny lot ze Szczerbatkiem. Jego zachowanie nie zostało zauważone przez pozostałych jeźdzców, którzy zastanawiali się, co się stało Czkawce. Każdy, kto próbował się o to dopytywać, zostawał odsyłany przez chłopaka bez żadnych informacji. W końcu jednak Astrid postanowiła się dowiedzieć, przez co jej przyjaciel był taki zamyślony. -A tobie co się stało?- zapytała, widząc Czkawkę pracującego w kuźni nad jakąś mapą. Gdy tylko ją usłyszał, brunet zaczął nerwowo sprzątać swoją mapę, by Astrid nic nie zauważyła. -Nic, a co miałoby się stać?- zapytał brunet z nerwowym uśmiechem. Chwilę później do kuźni wszedł Pyskacz. ... Po południu, Czkawka jak zwykle udał się na patrol w okół wyspy. Nie brał nikogo do pomocy, chcąc mieć spokój od zadawania pytań. Do wioski wrócił dopiero wieczorem. Od razu skierował się do domu, po czym poszedł spać. Następnego dnia obudziło go pukanie do drzwi od jego pokoju. Jeździec szybko otworzył je, a tam stał Sączysmark. -Czkawka, twój ojciec kazał mi ciebie przyprowadzić. Podobno na Berk przypłynął jakiś łowca.- powiedział Jorgenson, po czym razem z Czkawką wybiegł do portu. Tam czekali już pozostali jeźdzcy oraz Stoik. Brunet zauważył, że łowca wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że ogłuszył go, zabierając mu jego strój i wdzierając się do bazy łowców. -Oto i Smoczy Jeździec!- zawołał mężczyzna.- Mój pan ma dla ciebie propozycję. -Dziękuję, ale mój syn jej nie wysłucha.- powiedział Stoik. -Ależ nalegam. Zależy od tego los tej marnej wysepki.- rzekł łowca. Czkawka zamarł.- Wszystko co musisz zrobić, to przylecieć na naszą wyspę sam ze swoim smokiem, a my się wami zajmiemy. Jeśli weźmiesz przyjaciół zginą oni i cała wioska zostanie zrównana z ziemią. Wszysko zależy od ciebie, Smoczy Jeźdzcu. Masz na to dwa dni.- rzekł mężczyzna, po czym skierował się do swojej łodzi i odpłynął. Czkawka siedział na kamieniu w Kruczym urwisku i rozmyślał nad planem działania. Zamierzał jutro z samego rana polecieć do łowców smoków. Chciał to zrobić w tajemnicy, gdyż jego przyjaciele nigdy by się na to nie zgodzili, a tym bardziej Stoik. Czkawka jednak nie miał wyboru. Chwilę potem usłyszał skrzek śmiertnika. Zaraz potem obok bruneta usiadła wojowniczka. -Nie musisz tego robić.- powiedziała spokojnie.- Znajdziemy sposób. -To nie takie proste, Astrid. Nie chcę ryzykować waszego życia, dla mnie. Tym bardziej niewinnych Wandali. To zbyt duża cena do zapłacenia.- odparł Czkawka. -Czkawka, mamy przecież smoki, wikingów, którzy są gotowi do walki w każdej chwili. Każdy doskonale zna cenę, jednak jesteśmy gotowi ci pomóc. Tylko ty tę pomoc musisz przyjąć.- Astrid położyła rękę na ramieniu jeźdzca. -Jesteście pewni, że chcecie ryzykować?- upewniał się brunet. -Tak.- powiedziała Astrid. Zaraz po tym oboje wsiadli na swoje smoki i polecieli do twierdzy. Tam Czkawka czekał, aż Astrid przyprowadzi jeźdzców. Niedługo potem wszyscy się zjawili. -Skoro wszyscy są to rozumiem, że jesteście gotowi zginąć dla mnie?- zapytał Czkawka, przygnębiony tą myślą. -Tak.- odparli wszyscy jednogłośnie. -Więc mam plan.- zaczął.- Kiedy ja polecę do łowców, wy okrążycie wyspę i będziecie czekali na mój znak. Gdy zobaczycię kulę plazmy Szczerbatka, wtedy zaatakujecie. Nie ryzykujcie, jeśli jej nie zobaczycie. Ich baza jest doskonale ufortyfikowana. Będziecie musieli atakować z zaskoczenia. Będziemy mieli szansę na zniszczenie tamtejszej kryjówki, lecz jeśli się nie uda...oni zniszczą Berk. To będzie nasza ostatnia linia obrony. Jeśli ktokolwiek z nas przeżyje atak na bazę łowców wraca natychmiast do wioski i szykuje się do obrony naszego domu. Na szczęście nie będziemy osamotnieni, bo pomogą nam w obronie smoki.- powiedział Czkawka. Każdy siedział ze spuszczoną głową, pogrążony w swoich rozmyślaniach. -Damy radę, Czkawka.- powiedział Sączysmark. -Bliźniaki mam do was prośbę. Kiedy rozpocznie się walka, zróbcie to, co robicie najlepiej. Niszczcie.- powiedział brunet, -Możesz liczyć na artystów w dziedzinie sztuki demolki.- powiedział Mieczyk. -W takim razie wszystko ustalone. Wylatujemy jutro z samego rana.- rzekł Czkawka, po czym wyszedł z twierdzy. Jego celem był dom, gdzie chciał w szczegółach dopracować swój plan. ... Następnego ranka wszyscy spotkali się pod twierdzą. Po uzgodnienu najmniejszych szczegółów, jeźdzcy wsiedli na swoje smoki, a następnie ruszyli w stronę przyczółku łowców smoków. Lecieli w ciszy. Każdy bał się o to, co niedługo nastąpi. Czkawka był najbardziej spięty. Obawiał się o swoich przyjaciół i o całą wioskę, bo w razie niepowodzenia on to wszystko straci. Na zawsze. -Jeśli ta misja to nie samobójstwo, to coś bardzo podobnego.- powiedział Sączysmark by przerwać ciszę. -Masz rację.- rzekł Czkawka.- Nie możemy jednak przegrać. Zbyt dużo od tego zależy. -Spokojnie, Czkawka, nie przegramy.- powiedziała Astrid, by uspokoić przyjaciela. Mimo to sama miała wątpliwości. Po następnych dwóch godzinach dolecieli do bazy łowców. W między czasie Czkawka poleciał do ich bazy, a reszta poleciała na smokach, by wyczekiwać sygnału Czkawki. Brunet wylądował w samym sercu bazy. Tam czekał na niego Viggo oraz dziwny mężczyzna, ubrany w ciemny płaszcz ze skóry smoka. Spod kaptura wystawała jego długa, czarna broda. Jeździec zdołał także zauważyć, że owy mężczyzna miał metalową rękę. Szybko zszedł z siodła Szczerbatka, a następnie wolnym krokiem podszedł do Viggo. -Mówiłem, że przyjdzie.- rzekł z dumą łowca. -A więc to jest ten słynny smoczy jeździec, który nęka moich ludzi.- powiedział mężcyzna w kapturze. -We własnej osobie.- odpowiedział chłodno Czkawka. -Widzę, że zjawiłeś się sam. Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Chyba przeceniłeś naszego przyjaciela, drogi Viggo. -Ależ oczywiście...Drago. -Czego ode mnie chcesz?- zapytał Czkawka. -Bo widzisz, drogi Czkawko, jesteś niczym...wrzód. Atakujesz moją bazę, nękasz łowców, atakujesz konwoje. To mnie zaczyna irytować. Idąc śladami moich przodków, postanowiłem pozbyć się problemu i...zabić cię. Twojego smoka też. By nie było już żadnego Smoczego Jeźdzca.- powiedział Drago. Czkawka jak najszybciej rozkazał Szczerbatkowi dać sygnał do ataku. Zaraz po tym jeździec wyciągnął swój miecz i zaatakował pobliskich łowców. Szybko pozbawił ich życia. Po chwili do zabawy dołączyli pozostali jeźdzcy. Zaraz bo tym w bazie łowców rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Brunet kątem oka widział, jak Astrid powala łowcę smoków, który próbował ją ogłuszyć. Jeździec rozejrzał się dookoła i szybko zobaczył postać Drago, który próbował się wymknąć. Szybko pobiegł do przywódcy łowców i zaatakował go. Ten odparł jego atak i jednym ruchem powalił Czkawkę na ziemię. -Więcej nie próbuj.- ostrzegł Drago, po czym wycofał się z bazy. Brunet szybko wstał, by pomóc swoim przyjaciołom w walce. Nagle zobaczył, jak do Sączysmarka mierzy z kuszy jakiś łowca. Brunet szybko pobiegł w stronę przyjaciela, by w ostatniej chwili uratować go przed niechybną śmiercią. Zaraz po tym szybko ruszył w stronę Astrid, która nie radziła sobie z walką przeciwko trójce łowców. -Zapewne potrzebujesz pomocy.- powiedział jeździec, osłaniając swoją przyjaciółkę przed atakiem z zaskoczenia. -Przydałaby się.- odparła blondynka, blokując atak łowcy. ... Chwilę potem stali oparci plecami do siebie, by wzajemnie się osłaniać. W okół nich przybywało łowców. Na szczęście zjawił się Szczerbatek i Wichura i pomogli w walce. Czkawka szybko wskoczył na siodło Nocnej Furii i wzbił się w powietrze by zaatakować łowców. Jego plan poskutkował i chwilę potem w okolicy nie było żadnego łowcy. Walki trwały jeszcze trzy godziny, zanim jeźdzcy definitywnie pokonali łowców. Po bitwie każdy był zmęczony i nie miał siły na powrót, więc Czkawka postanowił, że odpoczną w bazie łowców. -Wszyscy są cali?- zapytał brunet, gdy dosiadł się do przyjaciół. -Tak, spokojnie Czkawka.- powiedział Sączysmark, czyszcząc swój miecz. -Jednak to nie było samobójstwo. Wygraliśmy!- krzyknął Śledzik. -Tak.- odparł Czkawka. Niedługo potem Czkawka usnął. Miał dziwny sen. Śniło mu się, że do Berk przypłynął Drago wraz ze swoją armią łowców smoków, a następnie zrównał wioskę z ziemią. Widział stosy ciał, a na nich swoich przyjaciół. Potem zobaczył samego siebie. Klęczał przed Drago z mieczem w brzuchu. Nieopodal leżał martwy Szczerbatek. Potem usłyszał śmiech Drago. Obudził się cały spocony. Czuł na sobie zmartwione spojrzenia przyjaciół. -Musimy wracać na Berk!- rozkazał, po czym szybko wstał, wsiadł na Szczerbatka i odleciał. Zaraz po nim, w powietrze wzbiła się reszta jeźdzców. Do wioski wracali w milczeniu. Brunet cały czas zastanawiał się nad swoim snem. Rozkazał przyspieszyć Szczerbatkowi. Po dwóch godzinach szalenie szybkigo lotu dolecieli do Berk. Niedługo po nim w wiosce wylądowała cała reszta. -Co się stało, Czkawka?- zapytała Astrid, która była zmartwiona stanem psychicznym swojego przyjaciela. -Nic.- odparł krótko Czkawka. -Przecież to widać.- powiedziała wojowniczka, kładąc rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela.- Mi możesz powiedzieć.- dodała. -Miałem dziwny sen. Berk zostało zrównane z ziemią przez Drago. Dlatego kazałem wrócić do wioski. Bo on tu może w krótce przybyć. -Spokojnie, Czkawka, wszystko będzie dobrze. W razie ataku damy sobie radę. ... Na Berk mijały jednak dni, a potem tygodnie i nikt nie widział nigdzie Drago. Czkawka przestał się nim przejmować i zaczął zajmować się przygotowywaniem jeźdzców do następnej akcji. W końcu nie mogli dać łowcom żyć w spokoju i mordować smoki. Dlatego Czkawka prowadził jeszcze cięższe treningi, by pozostali byli gotowi do walki z łowcami. W końcu kiedyś Drago zaatakuje Berk, więc lepiej być gotowym. Tego dnia trening był odwołany. Na Berk przypływali w końcu Berserkowie, by odnowić swój pakt o nieagresji. Czkawka doskonale wiedział, z czym się to wiązało. Do wioski przypływał syn Oswalda, Dagur. To nie mogło być zbyt przyjemne, w końcu Dagur uwielbiał wyżywać się na Czkawce. Jednak na szczęście jeźdzca nie będzie wtedy w wiosce, gdyż leciał obserwować działania łowców na południu. Początkowo Stoik nie chciał się na to zgodzić, jednak po długich namowach uległ swojemu synowi. Jeździec właśnie się przygotowywał do wylotu, gdy do jego pokoju weszła Astrid. -Uważaj tam na siebie.- powiedziała. -Czyżbyś się martwiła o swojego przyjaciela?- zapytał Czkawka z lekkim uśmiechem. -No co ty? Ja? Martwić się o ciebie? -Skoro tak twierdzisz. Po co przyszłaś?- brunet zmienił temat. -W sumie to chciałam ci zaproponować pomoc.- powiedziała wojowniczka. -Nie ma mowy. Nie chcę żeby ktokolwiek ryzykował. -Czyżbyś się martwił?- odegrała się Astrid. -Owszem. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Poza tym musisz mnie zastąpić, Astrid. Dobrze wiesz, że te głąby słuchają mnie, choć nie zawsze i ciebie. Nikt inny sobie nie da rady. Wieczorem Czkawka odleciał z wyspy. Leciał on bardzo długo. W końcu dolecieli do wyspy, gdzie swój przyczółek założyli łowcy smoków. Czkawka rozkazał Szczerbatkowi, by ten wylądował pośród lasu. Po wylądowaniu, smok zostawił swego przyjaciela i poszedł poszukać jakiegoś strumienia, by się z niego napić. ... Tymczasem na Berk uctza, na której miał sotać podpisany pakt o nieagresji, trwała w najlepsze. Obaj wodzowie, Stoik i Oswald, przygotowywali pergamin z postanowieniami traktatu. Nagle ucztę przerwał Czkawka, który nagle wbiegł do twierdzy. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Zaraz za nim biegł Szczerbatek, który dotrzymywał towarzystwa swemu przyjacielowi. -Tato, musimy pogadać.- powiedział Czkawka. -To musi zaczekać, synu.- odparł zdenerwowany Stoik. -To ważne.- upierał się jeździec. -Pogadamy potem.- Czkawka zawiedziony wyszedł z budynku. Zaraz za nim wyszła Astrid i pozostali jeźdzcy. -Coś się stało?- zapytała wojowniczka. -Owszem. Byłem na zwiadzie, gdy do bazy łowców wleciał jakiś człowiek na smoku. Jednak to nie wszystko. Przyprowadził ze sobą przyjaciela. Rozmiarami dorównywał Czerwonej Śmierci. No i na dodatek zionął lodowymi kolcami! Razem zmasakrowali łowców, uwolnili smoki i...odlecieli. Jak gdyby nigdy nic.- opowiedział całą historię jeździec. -Czyli twierdzisz, że nie tylko my latamy na smokach? Niesamowite...- powiedział Śledzik. -Taki wielki smok, co robi demolkę? Odjazd. Też chcę takiego!- krzyknął Mieczyk, jednak jeźdzcy go zignorowali. -Powinniśmy tam polecieć i sprawdzić.- powiedziała Astrid, a Czkawka się z nią zgodził. Wciąż jednak nie dawała mu spokoju sytuacja z jeźdzcem. Potrzebował sojuszników w walce z Drago, a tamten człowiek miał taki sam cel, co Czkawka, czyli uwolnienie smoków z rąk łowców. Następnego dnia jeźdzcy wylecieli z Berk do bazy łowców. Po drodze, by umilić sobie dość długą podróż, ścigali się, dzięki czemu po całym dniu lotu, byli w połowie drogi. W końcu jednak odaleźli małą wyspę, na której postanowili odpocząć. Szybko wylądowali i rozpalili ognisko. Czkawka jednak poszedł się przejść, by wszystko przemyśleć. W tym celu udał się na plażę. Tam usiadł na wielkim kamieniu i wpatrywał się w horyzont, gdzie zachodziło słońce. -Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz oglądać zachody słońca.- powiedziała Astrid, siadając obok przyjaciela. -To jeszcze wiele musisz się o mnie dowiedzieć.- odparł Czkawka z uśmiechem. -Na to wygląda. Coś cię gryzie i nie zaprzeczaj. Widać to gołym okiem. Chodzi o tamtego jeźdzca? -Chyba nie muszę już odpowiadać. Sama zgadnęłaś, co mnie gryzie. Chciałem mu zaproponować wspólną walkę przeciwko Drago. Sami go nie pokonamy, Astrid. -Rozumiem. Zastanawiasz się, czy zgodzi się nam pomóc. To oczywiste, że tak, Czkawka. Mamy przecież tych samych wrogów. -Niby tak, jednak może nie zechcieć tyle ryzykować. Niemniej jednak dzięki za wsparcie. Bez twojej pomocy nie dałbym chyba rady.- powiedział Czkawka, uśmiechając się. -Dałbyś, tylko w gorszym stylu.- odparła wojowniczka, odwzajemniająć uśmiech. ... '-'''Wątpię. W końcu kto mi pomagał, kiedy nie mogłem się normalnie pokazać na Berk? Albo wtedy, kiedy wróciłem ranny do kryjówki. Zawdzięczam ci życie i nie tylko. -Przestań, bo się jeszcze zawstydzę.- rzekła z uśmiechem Astrid. -Jednak, co najważniejsze, dzięki temu wszystkiemu zrozumiałem jedną rzecz. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza i chciałem ci powiedzieć, że...kocham cię ('Ależ emocje, ależ zwrot akcji xD'). -powiedział Czkawka, po czym nastąpiła niezręczna cisza, która trwała sekundę, ale dla jeźdzca wieczność. -Naprawdę?- Astrid nie kryła zaskoczenia, a także radości. W dowiedziała się, że brunet czuje do niej to samo, co ona do niego.- Ja też, Czkawka.- powiedziała wojowniczka, po czym się pocałowali ('Spokojnie, nie będzie przesłodzone, jak moja herbata XD') Niedługo potem oboje ruszyli w stronę obozowiska, gdzie wszyscy jeźdzcy spali w najlepsze. Para postanowiła, że nie powie im o sobie, dopóki nie powstrzymają Drago. W końcu nikt nie mógł pozwolić sobie na rozproszenie, bo mogłoby to kosztować życie. Następnego dnia, z samego ranka jeźdzcy wyruszyli w podróż. Tym razem nie prześcigali się, przez co znacznie zwolnili tempo. Wszyscy lecieli w zwartym szyku. -To co robimy tam na miejscu?- zapytał Sączysmark. -Na razie zbadamy, czy jakiś łowca nie przeżył. Może powie nam, w którą stronę poleciał ten jakże tajemniczy jeździec.- odparł brunet. -Czekaj, czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Mamy szukać jakiegoś kolesia na smoku, który w dodatku ma drugiego smoka wielkości Czerwonej Śmierci? Czy tobie rozum odjęło?!- krzyknął Sączysmark. -Spokojnie, Smarku. Mam plan, W końcu mamy wspólnego wroga, więc powinien zgodzić się nam pomóc.- wyjaśnił jeździec. Reszta podróży minęła w milczeniu. Po niedługim czasie dotarli jednak do celu. Im oczom ukazały się wielkie lodowe kolce. Cała baza była doszczętnie zniszczona. Gdy tylko jeźdzcy podlecieli bliżej, łowcy od razu zaczęłi wystrzeliwać w ich strony sieci. Na szczęście w porę uniknęli ich i wylądowali. Pozostali przy życiu łowcy rzucili się do ataku, jednak szybko zostali rozbici, gdyż była ich naprawdę garstka. -Jestem Eret, syn Ereta! Czego tu szukacie?!- krzyknął łowca. -Jeźdzca, który was zaatakował. W którą stronę poleciał? Gadaj bo nie będę taki przyjemny.- zagroził Czkawka. Eret jednak nie przejął się tymi groźbami, -A co ty niby możesz?- zapytał lecz szybko zobaczył, jak zza plecy Czkawki czeka Szczerbatek gotów do wystrzału plazmy. -No dobrze, powiem.- rzekł, obawiając się Nocnej Furii. -W którą stronę? -Na północ.- powiedział Eret, -Czkawka, przecież na północy jest Berk. Nie możliwe żeby gdzieś tam był ten jeździec.- powiedziała Astrid. -Nie na Berk, Astrid. Dalej.- powiedział Czkawka, po czym wskoczył na siodło Szczerbatka. Chwilę potem rozkazał powrót do wioski, by tam odpocząć. Na Berk dolecieli wieczorem następnego dnia. Stoik od razu wypytywał się, gdzie byli, na co Czkawka skłamał, że na dalekiej wyspie, by trochę odpocząć. Następnie skierował się nad klify, które leżały na północ od wioski. Tam wpatrywał się w horyzont z nadzieją, że zobaczy tam jeźdzca. Nawet nie zauważył, jak siada obok niego Astrid. -Myślisz, że gdzieś tam może być?- zapytała wojowniczka. -Jeśli wierzyć tamtemu łowcy, to tak. Bardziej martwi mnie to, za jaką cenę będzie chciał nam pomóc.- powiedział Czkawka. -Co masz na myśli? -Wszystko ma swoją cenę, As. Tymbardziej pomoc w walce z wrogiem. -Nie myśl o tym w ten sposób. To jest znacznie mniej skomplikowane, niż myślisz. -Jutro tam lecę. Sam. -Napewno nie chcesz wsparcia? W końcu jeźdzcy zawsze ci pomogą.- powiedziała Astrid, kładąc rękę na ramieniu chłopaka. -Musze to zrobić sam. Poza tym jak polecimy większą grupą, to może się nie pokazać.- rzekł jeździec, po czym wstał. Zaraz po nim wstała Astrid i razem poszli do wioski. '''Postanowiłem, że jeszcze przed moim wyjazdem napisze wam nexta :D' Brunet pożegnał się z Astrid pod swoim domem, a następnie wszedł do środka, gdzie już czekał Stoik. Jeździec próbował ominąć swojego ojca, jednak ten wyczuł, co próbuje zrobić jego syn i zagrodził mu drogę. Wódz patrzył się na niego swoim surowym spojrzeniem. -Czekam na wyjaśnienia.- powiedział Stoik. -Jakie?- zapytał Czkawka. -Gdzie zniknąłeś po waszym przylocie? -Byłem się przejść do lasu. Teraz przepraszam, ale idę do swojego pokoju spać.- powiedział jeździec, po czym wymknął się do swojego pokoju, nie czekając na odpowiedź swojego ojca. Następniego dnia wstał, zanim zaczęło jeszcze świtać. Obudził Szczerbatka i dał mu jeść, po czym obaj wylecieli na północ w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego jeźdzca. Brunet miał nadzieję, że pomoże on mu w walce z Drago. Gdy byli już dość daleko od Berk, Czkawka zauważył zarys smoka, a na nim postać, która trzymała jakąś dziwną laskę. Jeździec miał na sobie jakąś dziwną maskę z rogami po bokach, co robiło spore wrażenie. -Kim jesteś?- zapytał jeździec, gdy tylko się zbliżył. Z tej odległości zauważył, że jego smok miał dwie pary skrzydeł. -Jestem Smoczym Jeźdzcem i chciałem ci zaproponować wspólną walkę przeciwko naszemu wrogowi.- odparł Czkawka. Jednak jeździec nie odpowiedział, tylko wskazał ręką, by brunet leciał za nim. W końcu dolecieli do celu. Była to wielka twierdza wykonana z lodowych kolców tego wielkiego smoka. Niemniej rozmiar tej wielkiej lodowej góry robił wrażenie. Tymczasem na Berk, Stoik właśnie szukał Czkawki. Od samego rana nie mógł go odnaleźć i trochę go to martwiło. Tymbardziej się zmartwił, gdy zobaczył jeźdzców trenujących na arenie bez Czkawki. Jeźdzcy, gdy tylko zobaczyli wodza, natychmiast przerwali swój trening. -Nie widzieliście może Czkawki?- zapytał wiking. -Nie widzieliśmy go od samego rana.- odpowiedział Śledzik. -Nie wiecie może, gdzie on zniknął? -Niestety nie, wodzu.- odpowiedziała tym razem Astrid. Oczywiście skłamała i doskonale wiedziała, gdzie znajduje się teraz jej chłopak. Nie zamierzała jednak tego powiedzieć, gdyż jeźdzcy od razu polecieliby go szukać, a tego Czkawka raczej wolał uniknąć. W końcu wtedy tamten jeździec mógłby się nie zgodzić pomóc im w walce z Drago. -No nic. Wróci.- rzekł Stoik, po czym wyszedł z areny. W międzyczasie, Czkawka właśnie schodził z siodła Szczerbatka, klepiąc go przyjacielsko w głowę. Zobaczył, jak tajemniczy jeździec zdjął chełm i zaniemówił. Oto przed nim stała kobieta z podobnym kolorem włosów i takimi samymi oczami, co Czkawka. Oczywiście tego jeździec nie zauważył. Był bardziej zaskoczony tym, że tajemniczym jeźdzcem okazała się być kobieta. W dodatku już dość stara, bo dało się zauważyć pasmo siwych włosów. -Jestem Valka, a ty to...? -Czkawka.- w tym momencie to kobieta zamarła wpatrując się w Czkawkę. Czy jest możliwe? pomyślała. W końcu tak samo nazywał się jej syn. Musiała się upewnić. -Czy ty przypadkiem nie pochodzisz z Berk?- zapytała. -Owszem.- odparł bez zastanowienia Czkawka, po czym Valce na chwilę stanęło serce. Więc jednak to był jej syn. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. W końcu nie widziała go już siedemnaście lat. -A więc to naprawdę ty. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Otóż...jestem twoją matką.- powiedziała kobieta. Czkawka stanął w bezruchu. Z jednej strony był szczęśliwy, a z drugiej zawiedziony. W końcu po siedemnastu latach spotyka jakąś obcą kobietę, która twierdzi, że jest jego matką. To przecież niemożliwe. -Ale...to niemożliwe. Moja matka zginęła podczas ataku smoków. -Nie do końca. Porwał mnie Chmuroskok, którego zdążyłeś poznać. W wiosce wszyscy myśleli, że smoki mnie pożarły pewnie. Jednak zacznijmy od początku. Jak zwykle Berk zaatakowały smoki. Próbowałam to powstrzymać, gdy nagle zobaczyłam, jak jakiś smok wdziera się do twojego pokoiku. Czym prędzej ruszyłam ci na ratunek. W twoim pokoju zobaczyłam coś, co upewniło mnie w moich przekonaniach, że smoki nie są groźne. Widziałam wtedy, jak Chmuroskok się z tobą bawił. Wtedy nagle do pomieszczenia wbiegł Stoik i wystraszył Chmuoskoka, który zrobił ci wtedy twoją bliznę na policzku. W przypływie gniewu podpalił cały dom, a następnie zabrał mnie ze sobą. Zobaczyłam, jak Stoik rzuca się w płomienie, by cię uratować. Tamtego dnia straciłam was obu, bo nie zabiłam smoka.- opowiedziała całą historę z łzami w oczach. Czkawce zrobiło się żal swojej matki. -To już chyba wiem po kim to odziedziczyłem.- rzekł z uśmiechem Czkawka. -Jak Stoik przyjął wiadomość o twojej przyjaźni z Nocną Furią.- zapytała Valka, zmieniając temat rozmowy. -Na początku...dość chłodno. Musiałem uciekać z wyspy. Jednak potem, gdy wraz z Szczerbatkiem pokonaliśmy Czerwoną Śmierć, zmienił zdanie. Jak wszyscy na Berk. Od tamtego czasu żyjemy w zgodzie ze smokami. -Aż trudno uwierzyć.- powiedziała kobieta.- Na Berk nie zabija się już smoków? Niedowiary! -W sumie to przyleciałem tu po to, żeby zaproponować ci wspólną walkę przeciwko Drago. -Nie wygłupiaj się, Czkawka. Drago nie można pokonać, co najwyżej trochę osłabić. On jest najpotężniejszym łowcom smoków na całym archipelagu, jak nie na świecie. -To chyba dobrze, że ma za przeciwnika Smoczego Jeźdzca. -Nie wiesz, w jak głęboki ogień rzucasz siebie i swoich bliskich, synu. Drago jest szaleńcem, którego stać na wszystko. Walka z nim to samobójstwo. -Dopóki jest choć cień szansy na pokonanie go, to skorzystam. Jednak potrzebuję do tego wsparcia. Potrzebuję ciebie, mamo. -Dobrze, możesz na mnie liczyć, ale pamiętaj, że najpierw trzeba osłabić Drago jak najbardziej, a następnie wydać mu bitwę na własnych warunkach. Czkawka wrócił do wioski dopiero późnym wieczorem. Niestety bez Valki, która jeszcze nie chciała wrócić na Berk. Jeździec wylądował na samym środku wioski, gdzie o dziwo nie było nikogo. Nie przejął się tym jednak i poszedł do swojego domu, gdzie nie czekał na niego Stoik. Trochę go to zdziwiło. Szybko wyszedł i skierował sie do domu Astrid. Po chwili drzwi otworzyła mu wojowniczka. -Hej, nie wiesz może gdzie się podziała cała wioska?- zapytał brunet z uśmiechem. -Zebrali się w twierdzy, by omówić, co jest jeszcze do zrobienia przed nadchodzącą zimą. Mało mnie to jednak interesuje, więc zostałam. Wejdziesz? -Właściwie to chciałem zaproponować ci spacer. -Jasne! Poczekaj chwilę.- powiedziała Astrid, po czym chwilę później wyszła z chaty. Para skierowała się do lasu. -No i jak spotkanie z tym jeźdzcem. Udało ci się? -Tak. Mamy wsparcie jej i smoków.- powiedział Czkawka. -Jak to jej?- zapytała zdziwiona Astrid, -Bo widzisz. Ta jeźdzczyn to...moja matka.- oznajmił brunet. -To wspaniale! Nie cieszysz się?- zapytała się zmartwiona wojowniczka. -Cieszę cię, ale...to dla mnie trochę dziwne. Dobra kończę, bo nie mam już siły XD Następny next pojawi się za 11 dni. Postaram się go wstawić w okolicach godziny 12. Narazka! :D Dobra, udało mi się jeszcze zorganizowac trochę czasu na nexta XD -Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz liczyć na mnie i pozostałych jeźdzców.- powiedziała Astrid i pocałowała Czkawkę w policzek. Niedługo potem wrócili do wioski. W domu, Stoik znów zaczął wypytywac Czkawke o to, gdzie był, jednak brunet szybko poszedł do swojego pokoju, pozostawiając swojego ojca bez odpowiedzi. Następnego dnia czekał na jeźdzców na arenie, gdzie miał odbyć się jak zwykle trening. W końcu zjawili się wszyscy oprócz bliźniaków, które jak zwykle zaspały. Oczywiście Mieczyk obwiniał Szpadkę, a bliźniaczka swojego brata. Jednym słowem - codzienność. -Najpierw mam dla was dobre wieści.- zaczął Czkawka.- Wczoraj odnalazłem tego tajemniczego jeźdzca. Łowcy nie kłamali i rzeczywiście kryjówkę miał na północy. Co najważniejsze, zdobyliśmy sojusznika w walce z Drago.- oznajmił brunet. -To wspaniale!- krzyknął Śledzik. -No, a teraz bierzmy się za trening!- rozkazał Czkawka i chwilę później wszycy siedzieli na swoich smokach. Jednak nagle zerwały się chmury burzowe, a potem słychać było grzmoty, przez co Czkawka odwołał trening. Każdy poszedł do swojego domu. Prawie każdy. Czkawka poszedł do kuźni by tam popracować nad ulepszeniem ogona Szczerbatka. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że wszędzie dookoła lał deszcz. -Co robisz?- zapytał Pyskacz, wchodząc do kuźni. -Zamierzam ulepszyć ogon Szczerbatka, by był jeszcze szybszy.- wyjaśnił jeździec. -To powodzenia.- rzekł Wiking i wszedł do budynku połączonego z kuźnią, który był domem Pyskacza. Nagle w kuźnię uderzył piorun, przez co cała stanęła w płomieniach. Zauważając to, wszyscy wikingowie wybiegli z domu, by pomóc ugasić pożar, który mimo deszczu szybko się rozprzestrzeniał. Czkawka czym prędzej pobiegł pomóc przyjacielowi wydostać się z budynku ogarniętego ogniem. Kiedy pomógł Gburowi wydostać się, drogę zagrodziła mu podpalona belka. Mimo to, szybko wydostał się z budynku. o paru minutach, pożar był już całkowicie ugaszony, a wikingowie odetchnęli z ulgą, gdyż kuźnia była bardzo blisko spiżarni, gdzie trzymane były zapasy na zimę. Gdyby była tam pożar, Wandali czekałaby bardzo niebezpieczna zima. No to ten, do zobaczenia z 11 dni XD